


Don't go Wasting your Emotions

by Halebop



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Erik Selvig is Bill Anderson, First Kiss, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Over The Span Of A Week, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Endgame, Sam and Bucky are Terrible Bros, Sharing a Room, Sophie gives good advices, Steve is an artist, Tania and Rosie are gay and married bc it's my story, Tony is getting medical help so yay, but Tony is fine he just has a cast on his arm, but ended on a good note, but it's not for stony, but there will be usage of ABBA songs, hints of Pepper/Valkyrie, hints of Sam/Bucky, not a song fic, the island is really the fifth character, they are a power couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Thanos was destroyed, the world was saved, it was exhausting and the Avengers could really use some holidays. Dr Erik Selvig, Thor's friend, showed him just the place : on a little island on the Greek sea is a woman -his daughter- and a wonderful hotel big enough for all of them.Tony takes the opportunity to invite the King of Asgard : if Valkyrie is still single, he's sure Pepper and her would hit off.Unfortunatly, that also means spending an entiere week in a small place next to Steve Rogers, his beautiful smile and his incredible ass. And that, he's not sure how to survive it.Water fights, visits of Sophie's two aunts and Avengers domesticity are to be expected in these holidays on Kalokairi !





	1. Day 1

DAY ONE

 

\- How are Thor and Peter running ? It is so hot in here ! Tony panted, taking another pause on the rocky pathway.

\- Valkyrie gave Peter coffee on the boat, Hope smiled while adjusting the straps of her backpack. I would be surprised if he calmed down before the end of the trip.

\- Okay, the kid might be a little ADHD, but what is Pointbreak's excuse ? He's literally older than civilization, come on !

\- Maybe he's just really pumped up to be in Greece? Sam shrugged. You know, find Zeus, Athena, reconnect with his old pals ?

\- Old people are really not what they used to be, Bucky sighed, placing his ninety-years-old hand on Tony's shoulder

Tony groaned and kept walking. The only trees on this road were olive trees, so, not the best at casting shades, and the cast on his arm was heavier every moment he spent under the sun. Was the hotel close? He couldn't see too far away because of theses damn white boulders that covered the mountain kept reflecting the crushing Greek sun.

\- It's so bright ! How do people live here all day long ?

\- Ah, Greece, Rhodey smiled. Not only "hot", but also "bright". There's something about being on an island that just brings out the poet in all of us, isn't it ?

\- Oh come on, you're crippled, how are you still going faster than me !

\- If you used your energy for walking instead of talking, you would already be there.

\- I don't think I'm gonna do that. Hope ?

\- Yes ?

\- What do see you up ahead ?

\- It looks like Scott had caught up with the two human golden Labradors up the road, and... he is turning into one himself, I would say, because he's panting and jumping and I'm pretty sure he's now chasing a butterfly.

\- Thor is not human anyway, Rhodey noted.

\- I meant about the hotel, Tony groaned.

He tried to lean on a rock but his hand caught a pointy plant and he cursed.

\- We will still have to climb a bit more.

\- How are Pepper and the King in the North ?

\- Potts and Valkyrie are still pretty far behind you. Why ?

\- Well, that might have to do with the reason we're here, Steve said while picking Tony's bag up.

\- What ? Sam turned his head (and saw Tony struggling to get his backpack back). Are those holidays like... a post-break up gift for Pepper ?

\- If that's so, it's nice to invite us all along, noted Bucky. 'Been a while since I was somewhere nice

\- Hey, New York is nice !

\- If you say so, bird-man.

\- Watch it, Full Metal Alchemist !

\- Give that back ! Tony interrupted by getting his precious three-tons-bag back. And no, they are not exactly a post break up gift. Kinda ? No, not really.

\- Well, glad things go cleared up, Rhodey sighed.

\- It's for Pepper, smiled Steve. _And_ for Valkyrie.

\- What ?

\- It was the only week they both managed to clear in their schedule, Tony said like it explained everything.

\- So... it's a girl trip ? Then why isn't Wanda here ?

\- Wanda and Bruce are guarding the facility just in case something happens, and they were also the two who preferred be left alone instead of coming to a big Greek party.

\- Why wasn't that an option for us ?

\- Hey, listen ! Tony tried again. These holidays are for Pepper and Valkyrie only !

\- But why ? Rhodey insisted.

\- Because they are two beautiful high career women, Steve smiled innocently. Who also happens to be single and have a lot in common.

Hope turned so quickly her hat almost fell off.

\- Noooo... she whispered with a big smile as if she couldn't believe her ears. This isn't a break up gift, it's a set up !

\- Seriously ? These two ?

\- Think about it, Rhodey, it's brilliant, Tony insisted. Pepper won't have to take care of her partner like she was a mom, Valkyrie could train her in battle so she won't have to rely on my armours, plus, my CEO will be queen of an entire colony of aliens and I will have reduction on Asgard importations.

\- These importations would be "fish", Sam noted.

\- You're just really happy to have been able to say the words "queen of a colony of aliens", Rhodey sighed.

\- Is it that obvious?

\- You know that these two are the most influential women of this planet, right ?

\- That's why it will work ! They know what the other can bring them !

\- Hey, Steve said, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder to calm him down and addressing the rest. It's just for them to have a nice week, and maybe realise that there could be more between them, okay ? We will just, you know, chill in a beautiful location.

\- Ah ! "Chill", said the man trapped in ice for 50 years !

Steve let go of Tony shoulder to go chase down Sam and hopefully teach him about good sense of humour, and Tony looked at him run between rocks and bushes. His hair was flying all over the place, his shirt was really close to his skin, his arms were... moving... and Tony remembered that, indeed, the Greek sun was hot.

It was still a new sensation, not to feel guilty about it. Well, some amount of guilt was still there, because America's ass was still attached to a close friend and no one should have this kind of feelings for a "close friend". A straight close friend. Maybe. Tony really didn't want to think about that. His point was that now, Pepper wouldn't be hurt by his stupid thoughts.

She had understood everything before he even knew how to tell her, that brilliant Pepper. She sat him down some weeks (or was it months?) ago, and they had talked and talked about how they loved and admired the other but maybe the flame wasn't here and they just... weren't the perfect person for the other. They grew together and would always be close, and will still take care of Morgan together, but not as a married couple any more. Then she looked embarrassed and Tony knew she was going to come for him.

"I though about having this conversation for some times, she had said, "and don't lie, I know you did to, but I felt weird leaving you without anyone, and what if I was wrong , I was just... really getting in my head, until...

She looked sorry for him.

\- Until what? he asked, doing his nose sniff that betrayed his emotions.

\- I saw your "accounting" folder on the computer. I shouldn't have looked, I know, but Tony, you didn't do one accounting board in your life ! I clicked and...

She had held his hand while he looked at the rest of their pizza.

\- Tony, there were only pictures of Steve Roger on that.

\- It was for... research purpose.

\- A sub-folder was called "The most patriotic ass".

\- I didn't specify which research.

Then he had finally looked at her and let his head fall on her shoulder, and she had held him tight, caressing his hair.

\- What am I gonna do, Pepper...

\- I don't know, I don't know... (after a long time, she paused.) But Tony ?

\- Yeah ?

\- You're the one to tell Morgan than Dad's new boyfriend will be older than grandpa.

\- Pepper !

\- In you time, of course.

She looked at her watch.

\- Your time being approximately the eleven seconds before the little monster ask for her glass of water, now that she heard us talk.

\- MOM ? DAD ? CAN I HAVE WATER PLEASE ?"

To be perfectly honest, Morgan had taken the news pretty great once she was assured she would still have both of her parent loving her and getting her glasses of water. The only question she had when Pepper told her that "Dad may date another man, and love him very much", was to ask if Mom would date another woman, and also, if that meant she would have more gift for her birthday. Pepper had just smiled and said "maybe", and all three of them stayed on Morgan's bed to talk and laugh a bit more. Honestly, these two were the brightest, bravest and greatest women on this planet. Well, a woman and a minimoy. God, Tony loved them.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost hit his head on Sam's bag, and it took him some moments to realise that it meant Sam had stopped, and that _that_ meant they were finally, finally arrived. He pushed people around to get to the portal of the "Bella Donna", a white and blue gigantic house that would be their hotel. The portal opened and once they were all in the plaza, a blond woman came running toward them, cleaning her hand on her apron.

\- Hello, hello everyone, sorry for not being able to greet you on the boat !

\- No problem, Steve assured, shaking her hand. You must be Sophie Sheridan, right ?

\- Yes ! And you all are Bill's friend ! I - I know some of you from the news too, of course.

\- Bill ? whispered Sam.

\- Erik Selvig's second name, answered Thor before greeting this Sophie like a niece.

\- Yes, he likes keeping his science career and his adventure books separated, assured Sophie. Is everyone here or are you still waiting on someone ?

\- That's all of us, assured Pepper.

\- Perfect ! Then I will show you your rooms ! Oh and for the luggage... hem... yeah, take them with you, you will be able to unpack directly like that !

She really had the brightest smile, and they all wobbled awkwardly through the arches, the doors and the plazas until she entered a building with big open windows. The air inside was much cooler than outside, and their eyes had to take some minutes to get used to not having a white facade reflect the sun directly into their irises. Sophie showed them around :

\- It's really not usual for us to have all the rooms rented at the same time, especially in this season ! We have just enough beds, though not as many room, I fear !

\- Dibs on sharing the room with the kid ! announced Thor, taking Peter by the shoulder.

Peter seemed to radiate energy from his smile. Sophie looked caught off guard by the god's reaction but she just smiled :

\- Well... great ! Here we have a room with two beds for you, I guess ! And I had received notes saying that one of you had leg prosthesis, so this is a room with literally zero steps from the bed to the dinner room.

\- That would be mine ! announced Rhodey, lifting his bags to pass more easily through the crowd.

\- For the others, it's upstairs ! announced Sophie.

Was she just always excited ? Tony wondered as he followed her up the stairs and into a corridor. He managed to get his baggages on the second floor; of course it didn't help that Steve offered to take his heavier bags like the most insufferable gentleman ever.

\- These two are the biggest bedrooms; Both have double beds, and they are the two only ones communicating with each other. Who wants them ?

\- Why not... the Stark CEO and the King of Asgard ? Tony proposed like he just had a completely genuine but brilliant idea.

\- Yes, Mrs Potts and Valkyrie ! Steve approved with all of his great actor's talent.

\- Well, don't mind if I do, Valkyrie said with her bag on her shoulder.

\- Wait, they will both take the two double beds? Scott realised. But how are Hope and I gonna sleep ?

Pepper stopped at the door of the room.

\- Oh, do you prefer to take this one ?

\- Naaaaaaah, Hope assured. We will be fine.

\- See, they will be fine, repeated Tony.

\- Completely fine, Steve ended with a trust-worthy smile.

Pepper turned to Valkyrie, who just shrugged and entered her own room. She sighed and imitated her.

\- We do have a third double bed, finally said Sophie when everyone turned back to her.

Hope ignored the "What !" from Scott and thanked Sophie for the key.

\- And now, the three last rooms, announced Sophie, reaching the end of the corridor. I believe it was you, Mister Stark, who asked for the view of the sea ?

Bucky, Sam and Steve all turned to Tony who masterfully ignored them.

\- Yes, it would be me, he said, taking the key.

\- As I warned you, it doesn't have a great phonetic isolation...

\- I don't care, I'm half deaf from explosions anyway. Occupational hazard.

Sophie lifted her eyebrows but was apparently fine with it because she indicated a new door to the three last men.

\- This room is the one with (she got a torn out paper out of her pocket) "the most solid bed, with a mattress for an ex-scoliosis patient" ?

Steve let his head fall and pinched his nose to keep himself from smiling, and Sophie handed him the key.

\- And the last two are in this room !

\- Wait, no, interrupted Sam, I'm not sleeping with the wanna-be Aragorn, he snores like an eighty years old !

\- I'm ninety-six, you ostrich.

\- Sam, please respect your elder, Steve asked.

\- Fine, then you sleep in the second bed of his room !

\- Wait, no, interrupted Bucky, I'm not sleeping in a room with Steve, he snores like a ninety-seven years old.

\- Come on !

They bickered one moment before Sophie dared to talk.

\- Well... we could always... move a bed into Mr Stark's room ? I mean, if the crickets and the birds won't wake him up, a snore surely won't ! Or not, I have no idea who snores or not, of course.

Steve looked at Tony and Tony looked at Steve.

\- Oh.

\- Well...

\- If it's okay with you...

\- I mean but if you...

\- I don't know if you...

\- Yeah ?

\- Yeah.

\- Yeah, repeated Sophie, clearly relieved. Dinner is at nine, if any of you are hungry, but it's written in a little flyer in each room. So, I think that is all ? Welcome to Kalokairi !

She smiled and jumped down the stairs, leaving them at their room. Tony looked at her go, then back at Steve who just smiled and entered their room.  
Fuck. Their room. Tony hit his head against the wall : for a genius, he did had pretty stupid ideas. How would he spend a week sleeping meters away from... that ? Wait, he would be in his pyjamas. WAIT, Steve would be in his pyjamas. He would have to sleep every night, for seven nights, next to Captain America half naked. Captain America was going to undress in his room. Tony lifted his head. If his boxers were patriotic, he was gonna scream. He was actually gonna scream, and have an attack before the seventh night had passed.

Sam voice rang through the corridor :

\- STEVE ! GET YOUR WEIRD-ASS MATTRESS OUTTA MY ROOM !

Yes, these were gonna be very calm holidays.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did y'all realize there was more than one actor in common in the two franchises? Because I sure didn't :D   
> So Sky, Sophie's husband, will be absent from the fic. They are still happy together, he's just traveling, so he doesn't run into Steve Rogers and propose fondue to him. Okay, let's go with that. Enjoy ! ^^


	2. Day 2

 

 

 

When Steve woke up that morning, he had a second of panic when he didn't recognise anything around him. A sensation he was unfortunately too familiar with. He didn't like it at all. He was about to get into active defence mode when he remembered Kalokairi, the hotel, the sea, and his head fell back on his pillow.  
He waited some moments for his muscles to un-tense, listening to the birds outside. The sun wasn't high up yet, but it wouldn't be long. He stretched, then got out of bed and realised he had completely forgot Tony was in his room too. Well, he was in Tony's room ? Tony and him shared a room in an hotel ...? No, none of theses phrasings sounded better.  
He picked some clothes in his bag -he had left the dresser to Tony, who of course had refused to take it, so now they had two bags out and an empty dresser- and tried to discretely walk through the room. He would go outside to find a place to stretch and exercise before coming back to shower, probably. Just at the door, he looked at Tony. Face down, one hand touching the ground, black and greying hairs sticking in all places, drooling on the mattress. It was unbelievably, absolutely gorgeous.

Steve smiled and closed the door behind him.  
___

Tony woke up with the sound of a  shower being blasted at what seems like few centimetres away from his face. He jerked awake and regretted it instantly because there was LIGHT ; he still had time to notice that there wasn't, in fact, a shower few centimetres away from his face. He slowly opened one, and only one eye, which helped him notice he was in the hotel room in Greece or something. The "Make Pepper Hook Up" Plan. Or not. Just have her be relaxed. Wait, what _was_ that shower sound ? He looked once again; the sound came from the wall opposite of him, which was dry, which meant on the other side someone was probably getting a shower. Tony groaned. His genius brain always needed some more minutes to wake up. On this side of the wall, however,  was a bed. A dry bed, so still definitely not a shower. He was positive. A second bed, since he was still lying on the first. A second bed. In his room. Why would he need two beds ? 

A door opened and Steve Rogers came in with impeccably clean clothes and his hairs still damp from the shower, smiled, said hello, and suddenly, Tony remembered everything. He rolled over, covered his eyes with the crook of his elbows and decided to stop doing anything until his brain had caught up with him.

\- Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, Steve's voice said sounding a little hoarse.  
\- Of course you didn't, Tony groaned.  
\- Sophie said that pancakes are ready and breakfast is served, if you feel like getting out of bed ? It's the big building, we go through the arch on the left when leaving here.  
\- Yeah, yeah, got it.  
He waited until Steve went out before groaning again. Those shoulders, those hands, this jaw ! This jaw, completely illegal. People could cut themselves on it. The little wave of his hair from which droplet fell unto his shirt ? He could probably have Steve arrested for those. It was surely prohibited in one state. Alabama, maybe ? But then it would because "Captain America except Alabama". Not sure it sounded as catchy.

Realising his brain was probably not awake, Tony groaned again

At the breakfast, he sat down between an apparently zombified Scott and a Peter whose hair had clearly been replaced by an hedgehog.  Steve, Sam, Bucky and Rhodey were chatting, fully awake.  
\- Captain, Falcon, Soldier and WarMachineRox, of course the military guys are awake before everyone else, he groaned while reaching for the coffee.  
\- We actually missed Valkyrie, she took Thor and went swimming with him, Rhodey informed him. Or maybe she just launched him in the water, it was unclear.  
Peter stopped chewing on his bread  
\- We can go swimming ? Like, in the sea ?  
\- Yeah, we're not going to just watch it.  
\- That's so cool ! Wait, are there any kind of Greek fish I should be worried about ?  
\- No, don't worry, Pepper smiled before sitting down (she was impeccable, as always). I've just been talking with Sophie, she offered to make us a picnic so we can eat on the beach without having to make everyone, including Rhodey, go up and down the mountain several times a week.  
\- That is very kind but I can't accept, I don't want to change anyone's plan  just because of my condition, I will tell her to...  
\- Tell her to stop making us a picnic? interrupted Tony. You mean you want to stop all of us from picnicking, is that it ? Want to spoil everyone's fun ?  
\- She insisted it's no complication, Pepper said while making Rhodey sit back down. She even indicated the closest beach, there is a little path that goes down the mountain.  
-Mrs Potts, can I go phone May to tell her ?  
\- Peter, you don't have to ask me permission to get out of table.  
\- Oh, okay. (He paused.) ...so I can do it, then ?  
\- Yes !  
\- Thank you Mrs Potts, you rule !

Pepper was shaking her head smiling before Peter was even out of the door.  
"- About phoning ..." Tony started, and Pepper immediately understood. She got up, took her starkphone out of her pocket and dialled Happy's number while Sam served her coffee.

\- Hello Happy ! Is everything alright ? Thank you so much for doing this, again. Yes, can you put her on the ph- Hey baby ! How are you doing ?  
Tony watched her go while he made himself (and also made her) some strawberry jam toasts. He asked Steve to make them travel through the table, and oh god his hair were still wet but now he had pushed them back, and Tony just wanted to run his hand through them and ruffle them. He quickly returned his attention to his own coffee.  
\- Yes Dad is here, do you want to talk to him ? Okay ! I love you baby, I love you too. Bye !  
She handed Tony the phone and he got out of the table while she started her breakfast.  
\- Hey monster mine.  
\- Hello Dad !  
\- How are you ? Is Happy nice with you or does he makes you wear a badge to enter the building with your name on it ?  
\- That was you ! she giggled. Happy, he gives me cheeseburgers and cleans my room with me  !  
\- With you or for you  ?  
\- He said he doesn't mind !  
\- Oh you're way too pretty for this world, Morgan, I think you will be president at twenty.  
\- I hope at seventeen, it's the best age !  
\- God help me, you will probably succeed.  
She giggled again.  
\- Dad ?  
\- Yeah ?  
\- Did you kiss the man you're in love with yet ?  
\- No, baby, he sighed, glancing at Steve and his freaking damp hair.  
\- Why ?  
\- Because... he's too tall, Morgan, you know me.  
\- I'm smaller than you but I can kiss you !  
\- You're almost as tall as your mom !  At seventeen you will be taller than trees and your foot will have the size of our car !  
\- The best age !  
Tony smiled a little wider.  
\- I hope you will kiss him, Morgan said softly.  
\- Oh ? Why is that ?  
\- So he can lifts me higher than you can.  
\- Yeah, figured out. Love you, baby. Oh wait, Peter is here, do you want to talk to him ?  
\- Yeah !

Peter came almost running to the phone.  
\- Hello Morgan !  
\- Hello Peter-Man !, Tony heard faintly her little voice giggle.  
\- Shhh, people don't know that here !  
\- Oooh! So I shouldn't say it here ?  
\- No ! Understood ?  
\- Yes, Peter Man !  
\- Raaah you blew up my cover ! I will have to find a new secret name now !  
\- Hey Peter Man ?  
\- Yes ?  
\- Do you have someone you want to kiss ?  
\- Hem...what? I mean, yeah, yeah I have.  
\- Pretty ?  
\- Yeah... She has the most beautiful eyes and...  
\- She ?  
\- ...yeah ?  
\- You're a boy and you love a girl ?  
\- Well, yeah ?  
\- That's weird ! How come ?  
\- Hem... what?... I... well you see, love can come in all shape and size and... not the point, the point is you can love who you want, you see, even if it's... someone... different I guess ?  
\- Monster mine, time to leave Peter go make his bag for the beach ! interrupted Tony, mercifully helping Peter and taking back the phone. Yes, the beach ! Yes. Gonna go. Love you so much !

He gave the phone back to Pepper who was still eating her toast, before turning back to Peter.  
\- Mr Stark, your child, she's awesome.  
\- I know. To the beach ?

The stairs to the spot recommended by the hotel's owner were a bit tricky, especially for Rhodey who needed two people to lean on at all time, and for Tony who still had is arm in a cast and, as such, was a bit off balance. More than once he missed a step and saw his life flashing before his eyes, and each time the fact that a root would beast him engraved itself in his brain. By the time everyone was on the beach and alive, half of them were exhausted and the sun was close to noon, which meant Sophie arrived almost immediately to bring them their picnic. And of course she descended those stairs in like two and a half second. Was that girl half goat ? Did Tony need to recruit her ? She came closer on her bouncy pace and Tony realised that he was probably gonna need to put her at the head of SHIELD because it turned out she ran down those stairs with a baby on her hip.

\- Hello everyone ! Is everything good with the rooms, can I help with anything ?  
\- Everything is perfect, assured Hope. The villa is beautiful, every detail is practical and amazing, how did you do that ?  
\- It means so much to me ! This was my mother's vision, I am so so glad people like it.  
\- And who is the small bubbling human ? asked Valkyrie, sitting on the sand with their group.  
\- This is Donny, my son. Oh, and here is you picnic ! I hope you will all like it.

They stayed on the beach to eat next to her, talking about her mother, her son, some issues she had with the restoration; one by one the men got up to the sea, quickly getting undressed to jump in the waves. Hope joined them soon after ; Valkyrie and Rhodey stayed to talk with Sophie, and Pepper just sat next to Tony.

\- You're doing okay ? she asked, getting his hair out of his face and out of his glasses  
\- Yeah. Yeah. Perfectly. Why wouldn't I be. We're on holidays, right ?  
She watched him some time, brushed some sand off her pareo, looked at the group where Steve was currently trying to throw Peter in a big wave, then smiled back at Tony.  
\- You've been staring at him for the past ten minutes, haven't you ?  
\- Pepper, it's horrible ! he whispered, hints of panic and begging in his voice. He's supposed to be the peak of human physical abilities, how can you all stop to look at these abs ! And it's not even like... he's so horribly nice, Pepper, how am I supposed to do !  
Pepper let out a little "awww" and he let his head fall on her shoulder. She patted his hair a moment, letting him complain.

After a while,  Sophie received a text and got up, panicked; She apparently had to flew back to the hotel, so Valkyrie offered to keep Donny with her on the beach. After all, she had begun to show him how to construct an Asgardian sand castle complete with working rotating doors. Sophie thanked her profusely before flying away. Tony watched her go up the mountain on her human-looking legs, then put his head back on Pepper's shoulder. He also took another biscuit. Rhodey then got up to wet his feet in the sea ;  he sat down at short distance from the waves, un-clipped his prosthesis, then hopped on his hands until his feet touched the flux. Tony looked down and sniffed.  
\- Don't do this, warned Pepper.  
\- I should have make them waterproof, not just splash proof. Shuri made Barnes' arm waterproof and she barely knew him, and I couldn't do it for my best friend. Every time, every single time I think I do something good, it's still missing something.  
\- You currently have a broken arm because you have done something good. Rhodey wouldn't even walk if it wasn't for you. Tony. Look at me.  
Tony lifted his head.  
\- Gently stop the hell up, Tony.  
A shadow oh a smile passed on his lips. He turned to look back at Rhodey; Sam and Bucky were starting to splash water on him, soon helped by Scott, and Rhodey threw sand at them. Unfortunately in doing so he turned his back on Steve who crept silently behind him and emptied a whole sea water bucket on his head. Rhodey screamed and cursed in surprise, and started bombarding the super soldier with balls of wet sand, algae and shells; Steve retracted without wiping his laughter of his face. Someone screamed behind him and immediately he was being tackled by Thor, who apparently had decided to take on Rhodey's side. But that meant all the others turned on him and started fighting him, while Rhodey kept throwing sand at everyone without caring much if they were allies or foes through his laugh.

Pepper turned back to Tony.  
\- Everyone is here because of you.  
\- Because of this, actually, Tony pointed at his plastered arm without managing to look as grim as he was before.  
They turned back at the sea where Thor was now screaming for help, covered that he was in Avengers, shouting at Valkyrie to come and defend his honour.  
\- Nah, you got it under control, she shouted back, watching as Scott somehow managed to get himself on Thor's shoulder.  
Pepper turned once again to Tony.  
\- Her, I like her, she pointed.

Tony took it as a victory.

___

It was late afternoon when Sophie came back to the beach, followed by two women who, fortunately for Tony's ego, did no jump down those mountain stairs like they were nothing. One of them (the tall one) was wearing high heels and had to hold her immense hat, so maybe that was a good reason too. The shorter one that followed her had hiking boots on but was a little rounder, maybe out of shape, that would explain why she was shouting curses that they were very able to hear from the beach. Neither of them looked remotely like Sophie, which surprised Tony  when she introduced them as her aunts.

\- I'm sorry to have let this little devil on your hands, Sophie apologized to Valkyrie when she took Danny back into her arms.  
\- He was pretty cool, the Asgardian answered. But he is really crap at constructing columns, he's really no future architect.  
\- Well, I see something that is very well built, whispered the stiletto-aunts, lowering her sunglasses as Steve came out of the see to greet them.

\- Tanya and Rosie, Sophie introduced to the rest of the people. They are staying a couple of days, just today and tomorrow. And, well...  
\- We wanted to see the infamous Avengers, Rosie confirmed, her grip surprisingly strong.  
\- Hope you didn't hear only the bad,  Steve smiled.  
\- One of you ladies is good at volley? Hope asked. We are short of one member on our team.  
\- Oh, me, with pleasure !  
The short one ran to where a net had been installed, while the tall one gently waved at the men in swimsuit. Tony tried not to feel anything when Steve smiled back. He knew he had no business getting interested in anyone's life. The tall one sat down next to him and god, she had legs for ages.  
\- That Captain America really is something, uh, she smiled at Tony. Oh and I know you too, your phones are amazing. And... oh my, are you Mrs Virginia Potts ? I just _love_ your style.

Tony watched her and Pepper start talking couture. She wasn't young by any mean, but she clearly liked to take care of her appearance. Perfect hair, perfect make up. Way closer to Cap's age than him. Way more female too. God, she probably would have all her chances if she kept flirting at him like that. Tony tried to busy his arms by serving himself a alcohol-less cocktail. He didn't want to insult Sophie but he really, really didn't like her aunt. He looked at her again.

-Mr Stark ? Seeing something you like ? she asked, and Tony realised he had been staring a bit long. I heard you were now back in the market, but I'm afraid it wouldn't work between us.  
\- Oh, that breaks my heart, Tony said, gulping down his resentment with his cocktail. But from what I gathered, I think patriotic and ripped is more your type ? He's on the market too, you know.  
\- Oooh, you noticed it too, she cooed. But I'm not in the market either, sadly for him.  
\- Well you... wait, what ?  
He looked as she waved at the short lady who was strutting toward them.  
\- Why did I think it was a good idea to play sport with a bunch of super people, remind me again ? she panted, flopping next to her.  
\- See Mr Stark, I'm married to this old cranky girl next to me, for all the boys' tragedy.  
\- Oh don't listen to her, the other pestled. Shit, Mr Stark ? Oh no, I said "shit" in front of Mr Stark, shit. Oh fuck, I did it again !  
\- So did Britney Spears, nothing to worry about, Tony assured. But wait, wait, I though you were looking for Roger's attention.  
\- Oh she's always looking for everyone attention, the short one assured. Can't live without the applause, this one.  
\- Reminds me of someone, Pepper smiled, looking at Tony.  
\- Hey, nothing wrong with liking the spotlight !  
\- Right ? the tall lady exclaimed. Glad we're on the same page, Mr Stark.

She lifted her glass and Tony made their cocktails touch with a smile, realising that he liked her a bit more.  
\- And hey, I say "shit" too, he assured.  
The smaller one let out a breath.  
\- Oh thank god.  
\- So does the Captain, if we're honest.  
\- I knew there was a reason I liked him !  
\- And that reason wasn't his amazing abs? Tony asked, looking insulted.  
\- That was enough for me, assured the tall one. Oh and his bottom too. Those uniforms, gosh.  
\- I helped design them, actually.  
\- Well, thank you for your service to the world, Mr Stark, she smiled, lifting her glass again.

Tony clicked their glasses again and smiled. And he realised, it was a genuine one. Okay, maybe these aunts were, as the kid put it, a little bit "rad".

___

As Tony discovered at the dinner, it turned out the aunts were really rad. They always had anecdotes about anything, they had travelled a lot, although it seemed not for the same reason : the tall one -Tanya- liked luxury cruise and testing foreign spas, while the short one -Rosie- was more an explorer and liked discovering new meals and plates. It also turned out none of them were Sophie's biological aunt : but they were her mother's best friends since teenage years, had accompanied her, and helped her raised Sophie. They had even created a band with her, "Donna and the Dynamos". Hearing that, Peter spit out his tzatziki.

\- I'm so so sorry, he apologized profusely. But yo-you're Donna and the Dynamos ? The group ?  
\- What group ? frowned Rhodey.  
\- The-the one from the compilations, the 'Super troupers' singer !  
\- No way ! shouted Scott. Super Trouper's singers ? It's you ?  
\- In the flesh ! Rosie assured.  
\- Okay times out, Tony asked. What compilation, what songs ?  
\- I showed you, Mr Stark ! The compilation of the three person singing "Super Trouper" through the years, always on mobiles or on super old cameras ! And they always sing it but in different outfits !  
\- Oh, I remember, Steve smiled. It stayed stuck in my head for weeks, after that.  
\- That's the secret of our success , Tanya winked at him.  
\- Mr Thor, I showed you too ! The three singers, in the 70s pants !  
\- Oh, the shiny singers ? Yes, I remember !  
\- The shiny singers ? interrupted Tony. Wait, the three ones in sequin and wide disco pants ? (He suddenly turned to Tanya and Rosie) You are these singers ?  
\- Oh my, Tanya dramatically fanned herself with her hand. Rosie, I don't think we ever had that much attention !  
\- And from such important guests, Rosie lowered her glasses.  
\- Okay, I must say, I'm a huge fan, Scott said while putting down his fork. Did you really sew these costumes yourself ?  
\- Indeeeeed we did, Rosie assured.  
\- That is so cool, Tony sighed.  
\- Well...  
Tanya looked at Rosie, smiling.  
\- What ? No, Tanya, I won't go in the platform boots for the two days we're here, I won't.  
\- We don't have to, she said, giving her a look.  
\- What? but - Ooooh...

\- What ? Peter looked at them.  
\- You five pretty boys, if you have time after the dinner, we would love to talk to you near our room, Tanya said lifting her eyebrows.  
\- Wait, even the kid ?  
Valkyrie launched her elbows at Thor's ribs to make him shut up and he bit down a cry, fortunately covered by Scott and Peter excited agreement. Tony accepted with a "what the hell, why not", followed by Thor agrement with a sign of head since he still couldn't talk. Steve lifted his shoulder and his eyes twinkled.  
\- Yeah, I have no plan for tonight, he smiled.

And Tony realised that, since his knees were going weak just for this smile, he was going to be really bad at this.

-Don't worry, Rosie sighed, it's nothing as bad as this old crane make it sound. But I think she had a good idea for once!  
Hope watched in disbelief as all these men got up to follow the Dynamos, but Sophie took her hand and smiled  
\- Don't worry, Rosie and Tanya know what they're doing... most of the time. But hey, that means more dessert for us !  
Pepper looked as the door closed behind the group, and shook her head. Valkyrie handed her the fruit salad :  
\- Hey, don't worry, Potts. They only risk what, breaking half the building ?

Pepper couldn't help a smile, and took the fruits.

____

Way later that night, Bucky laid on his bed, praying for a quick and nightmare-free sleep, but obviously his luck was still not here since a knock on his door made him open his eyes. The professional sound, the soft yet assured steps, that was Steve. He groaned. Steve would not go away, that, he knew he knew as much. Bucky groaned again. He got up, and unlocked the door to a tired but very happy Steve Roger.  
\- Hey, Buck. Can I come in ?  
\- Sure, it's only one in the morning, why not.  
Steve patted his shoulder and entered the room, and Bucky just closed the door behind him, not having the energy to argue. Turning around, he saw the man sitting on his bed. Rubbing his hands, scratching his arm, bouncing his leg. Nervousness even if the smile was still happy. Sign of: Needed to talk. Bucky sighed and sat next to him.  
\- So. What's up ?  
Steve smile flickered and his hand went scratching the back of his neck.  
\- It was good, he said. Tanya and Rosie are ruthless but very good teachers, they are nice. They made us talk and train and... yeah, it was good.  
Bucky had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. Clearly it wasn't what Steve came here to say. Will he have to lead him by the hand ?  
\- So... it was a good evening with Tony ?

Bucky saw the split second where Steve's pretence crumbled and he braced himself. Here it came.  
\- Bucky, it's horrible ! Steve desperately said. I feel my heart actually become three time bigger every time he smiles, like, actually feel it in my chest ! And on this island he smiles a lot ! Since he started his therapy and his his meds, Buck, he smiles and smiles and grows and I have no idea what to do with myself !  
He fell backward on the bed with a sigh, exhausted. Bucky patted his tight.  
\- His haaaair, Bucky, how am I supposed to dooooo...  
Steve covered his face and Bucky rolled his eyes again, the shadow of a smile on his lips.  
\- So, nothing new ?  
\- Oh no no no, Steve said sitting back up. It's way worst here. You can actually see the grey hairs when he's in the sun, and he cannot wear his suit, here, and he looks so much more approachable, it's so unnerving. You know what he was wearing this evening when we worked with Tanya and Rosie ? A jogging, Bucky. A jogging that perfectly, perfectly brushed against his butt. Have you even watched his butt, Bucky ?  
\- Can't say I have.  
\- It is the most magnificent butt out there. It's round, and firm, and perfect, so so much better than his armour's butt, and I just wanted to bend him over the nearest table and make enough damage that he walks funny a week...  
Bucky couldn't help a chuckle and Steve fell back unto the bed.  
\- But I can't do that, can I. I don't even know what I _can_ do ! How does anyone ask anyone out in the century ! I learned that I should take my date to a ballroom, Bucky, ballrooms aren't even around any more !  
\- Gosh we're old, Bucky smiled.  
\- Tell me about it, Steve groaned. People are way more open about bedroom stuff, but somehow still don't want to talk about it, and the line varies constantly with everyone !  But even for him, I'm pretty sure lifting him against a wall to make out until we're both breathless doesn't count as a first date, no matter how badly I want it.  
\- Would work on me, Sam said. Though I'm more of a "day-in-the-arcade-room" kind of guy.  
The two super soldiers quickly turned to the door where Sam was leaning, arm crossed and grin on.  
\- Get the fuck out, Sam, you don't even know who I'm talking about! Steve said, launching him a pillow that Sam dodged easily.  
\- Woooh, language, Captain !  
Steve threw another pillow and Bucky sighed.  
\- Those are where I put my head at night, Steve.  
\- Also you're not nearly as discreet as you think you are, Sam warned.

Steve blinked at him, and Sam gestured to Tony's room with his head. Steve groaned again and let his head fell on his hands.  
\- I knew it ! Sam whispered with wide eyes and an even wider smile. Stark, of everybody ! He's just out of a relation and he has a child, Steve !  
\- Don't you think I know that !  
\- He's a self sacrificing bastard and one of the least stable member in our team, which to be honest is saying a lot !  
\- Reminds you of anyone? Bucky asked, lifting his eyebrows, a hand on Steve's back.  
Sam let out a long whistle.  
\- Wow. And he feels that strong ?  
\- You have no idea, muttered Bucky.  
\- Oh, Captain... you're truly screwed.  
Steve lifted his head to look at them both, a resigned smile on his face.  
\- Guys, I have no idea how I am gonna sleep in the same room as him for the whole week.

 


	3. Day 3

 

 

The third morning the temperatures suddenly dropped. Scott and Peter, who had planned the day before to accompany Valkyrie and Thor on their morning swim, came back to the hotel with blue lips and trembling limbs. They were welcomed by two hot chocolates and Sophie's sorry smile. This season was tricky with the temperatures, she explained, that's why she was so surprised when they booked an entire floor; But she had made hot toasts and coffee for ages, so when the other Avengers came down to the dining room, she was greeted by smiles and relief sighs.  
The Asgardians came back from the beach a while later, wearing tank tops, and they waved at the others who were still a bit chill in their long-sleeved t-shirts. Thor had gone back into the habit of washing his hair and even braided them most of the days, even if Valkyrie still thought he looked like a disaster. But watching him eat a small mountain of toasts, big smile on his cheeks, hair tied in a bun, Steve though that hey, there was hope for a full recovery after all. There was hope for all of them to get back to normal lives. Bucky had started to attend Sam's support group, Scott's enterprise was flourishing, even Tony had stopped screaming in his sleep thanks to his five years of therapy. But then, said Tony entered the room in an over-sized hoodie belonging to Steve, hair spiking up in all directions, and Steve chocked on his coffee. Okay, there was hope for everyone except himself, apparently.

-Didn't have a sweater so I took something from you, big guy, hope you don't mind, Tony yawned. Damn, it's freezing ! Who's idea was it to come here on this season ?

The concert of complaints his comment received covered Steve's cough. Bucky rubbed Steve's back and Sam shook his head. Steve knew he had to get it together, he had managed to hide it more or less well for quite some time, he had just been taken by surprise by the adorableness of the sight. God, he was positively pathetic. 

___

The morning was very calm. The island was beautiful, and it was not too cold to walk around. Some of them, led by Pepper and Steve, went to the nearby village, and the other stayed inside to read or talk. Tony started discussing with Rhodey about a new prototype of waterproof prosthesis, despise his promise not to work during this trip, and he ended up bouncing ideas back and forth with Scott about robotics and technicalities. The subject quickly shifted to artificial intelligence and their limits when Peter joined in, and by the time noon rang, they were comparing Hal 3000 and Wall-E.

Tanya and Rosie came at the end of the lunch, the first in a designer's coat, the other in a more discreet jumper. They rounded up Thor, Tony and Steve for their "secret project" and the three men were not seen for the rest of the afternoon. It could have promised a calm evening too if it wasn't for Falcon and Bucky who still riled each other up the walls; but once they started chasing each other outside and doing parkour on the hotel's roof, the living room eased up. Pepper and Valkyrie, sitting on opposite armchairs, ended up talking about their respective former bosses; Pepper shared Tony's therapist's number, in case Thor would ever want one. Valkyrie started talking about Asgard before the fall and the medical facilities they had there, how it was more difficult to install them on Earth when they had only two engineers from their home planet, and even them had only vague ideas on how their ancestors had build up magic forges and flying tower, and they sure hadn't the resource to do it on Earth. She then talked about her time on Sakaar and the absolute madness this city was, Pepper talked about difference cities she had visited and how a flying tower would not be the most surprising thing she knew, and they mostly spend their afternoon sharing embarrassing stories about Tony and Thor. 

On the dining room, Hope helped Peter on his physic paper, or at least she tried the best she could. After one or two hours, they both kind of left it there and started teaching each other the origami they knew and looked up the one they didn't, even attempted different tutorials found online to build for Avengers ones. By the time they realised it was time to eat, the table was covered in a recreation of the airport fight with more or less well-done people on top of definitely not well-done planes. There were three War-machines and two of them had just mini-cut-out of guns taped to their back, since building the first one had been ridiculously difficult. There were also two dragons and one Pikachu with a Mjolnir taped to his hand, for some reason. 

They cleaned it pretty quickly, though, and even helped put the table on and, at the staff demand, push some furniture around. Rhodey, Pepper and Valkyrie arrived soon after, Sam and Bucky on their trail, but the other men were still nowhere to be found. Only Scott showed up, and it was only to take Peter away. Pepper and Hope shared questioning looks, but before they could verbalize them, Sophie appeared with a smile even bigger than usual. Everyone turned to her. She was standing in the big empty space between the displaced furnitures, a particular twinkle in her eyes.

\- Ladies, and gentlemen, now, a surprise : the Dynamos would like to present for one night, and one night only, a special representation of their new protegees : the Power Trio !

\- No way ! exclaimed Pepper

The light were switched off by Scott, and Peter lighted up the make up stage. Seconds later, a music started resonating in the room.

\- Oooh I need to sit up for this, announced Sam, followed by all.

The music gained in intensity. Suddenly, the doors leading to the kitchen opened wide, and Thor stomped out. Literally stomped out, actually, because he was wearing platform boots. He was wearing a tight leather silver skimpy suit, bulging  at the belly but cut to expose way too much of his chest than was necessary in any given situation. It also left his arms uncovered; A red belt to cinch completed his look, with a cascade of red and black fake feathers more or less everywhere but concentrated more massively on his collar and shoulders. A headband held his hair, or more accurately his forehead. He was also holding a microphone, and with all the screaming, the cheering and the clapping, only Valkyrie was quick enough to cover her ears before he started to sing :

\- "Super trouper lights are gonna find me, But I won't feel blue ! (He spun and had to take an instant to stabilize himself on the platform boots again.) Like I always do ! Cause somewhere in the crowd there's yooooou ! "  
He spun again and stopped with his hand on his hips, in a fierce and ridiculous position. More applauses exploded, but the attendee had only one second before the door opened wide again, and another costume, more ridiculous and more incredible than Thor's, came out. And it was worn by Steve. Red and white stripes ran down his legs, with shining stars where it widened around his feet. He had even more of his chest exposed, if it was possible, because he was wearing a skimpy crop top and he seemed to have straight up stolen one of his 1944's dancer's collar. Blue scarves were tied around his waist, his arms and his wrists, flowing majestically behind him when he moved, and oh did he move dramatically.

\- I was sick and tired of everythiiiiing (he started, bending slowly and making dramatic faces, and Bucky seemed to be the one cheering the loudest), when I called you last night from Glaaasgow! All I do is eat and sleep and siiiing , wishing every show was the laaaaast show ! (He got up slowly, letting his hands trace the stripe on his costume, before moving to the side opposite of Thor. He caught Sam's eyes and decided to point at him in a truly 70's fashion) So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming, suddenly I feel all riiiight (maybe he was moving his hips a bit too much, who cared) and it's gonna be so different when I'm on the stage toniiiight !

Everyone in attendance knew what was coming, of course, but none of them were prepared. When the doors swung open a third time, it was to a full sequin red outfit that widened on the wrist and ankles with gold tutu fabric underneath; the wide belt was gold and sparkly too, there were even more sparkles on the sunglasses, and from what was visible on the chest opening -which was clearly a recurring theme-, there were sparkles on the skin to. And Tony, dead serious, looked as if he was gonna give the most important speech of his career when he walked on the scene :  
\- Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun ! (Thor and Steve walked closer, chanting "Sup-p-per troup-p-per" in a deep deep voice, while he danced like he had done this his whole life), smiling, having fun, feeling like a number ooone ! (Then Thor and Steve started turning around him, dancing dramatically, as he walked on the spot) Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me but I won't feel blue, like I always do, cause somewhere in the crowd there's yoooou !

Their singing was barely audible over the cheering and the applauses; Pepper seemed not to be able to stop laughing, Bucky and Valkyrie were whistling the loudest they could, and the three men on the stage were giving all they had under the moving spotlights. More or less coordinated butt shaking, way too wide arm movements, strutting from one side of the scene to the other ; they mixed steps up more than a few times and every time the crackled, holding to each other not to fall with the shoes they were wearing (Steve did actually fall but he managed to make it look like it was exactly what he planned to do, while Thor exploded laughing on his side of the stage). By the end the song, they were sweaty, red, completely smiling and exhausted as they could be. They bowed several times (Steve counted sixteen) to the their audience before they could leave the stage; Steve ran toward Sam and Bucky to hug them and try to get as much sweat on them as possible. Tony got hugged by Pepper who's cheek hurt from smiling that much, and was refused a hug by Rhodey because he did, in fact, was completely wet. Thor managed to get everyone's attention long enough to thank Peter and Scott for the light, and Lady Tanya and Lady Rosie for the training; the two women waved as the three singers and two light-guys cheered loudest that the others, except maybe Sophie who was was jumping up and down with laugher tears strolling down her cheeks. 

The men went to get out of their clothes while the other guests sat around the table, on which the starter dish was already set. Pepper still wasn't able to fully stop laughing; Peter and Scott were talking way too excitedly with each other, showing how their hands were still shaking and how it had been completely amazing. Sophie was still talking excitedly with everyone when Steve, Thor and Steve came back in hoodies and ruffled hair, some of them still with slightly smudged make up around their eyes, and fell down on their chair. Sophie immediately turned to them :

\- That was amazing, guys ! I loved it so much !  
\- Did we honour your mother's song? asked Thor.  
\- It was grandiose ! Gosh it was beautiful, I laughed so much !  
\- We weren't half bad, smiled Steve.  
\- Oh no, grandpa thinks he's a showman again ! Sam warned. Someone get him something to eat before he starts talking about how he was the best of his time or something.  
\- You know what, Wilson ?   
\- He's right, Rogers. You are an exceptionally well conserved senior, but you're still... what, ninety-six?  
\- Stark, you're gonna do it too?  
\- I mean, it's not something you can improvise like this; it's something you have perfect, to work on, everyone has to; you know, get to know the public, know how to travel the stage... like me, for example.  
\- Oh is that so ?  
\- I mean not to brag, but...  
\- Oh yeah, why brag, Rhodey smiled.  
\- But I did have to learn to read a crowd since I was, like, six, and I have been on the media scene since, while you were off being frozen in ice.  
\- Hey, Steve interrupted him and lifted his arms. Does no one remember that I was literally on stage for years ? I danced and sang with the girls, I was an honest show man ! Star spangled man, anyone ? Bucky, help me out on this !  
\- You had the most ridiculous outfit ever, Bucky noted with his mouth full of tomato salads. So skimpy, I'm not sure it was legal by the time's standards.  
\- Oh, very useful, dude.  
\- One or two years, and no practice since? Come on, that's just not comparable, Cap. I mean, you weren't  bad, but come on.  
\- Well I didn't have any practice at all ! Thor exclaimed. I never went on a stage in my entire life ! And yet look at that, I was killing it ! We were amazing !  
Steve  let his hand down and laughed, and joined the other when they  cheered.  
\- We should really do this more often, guys, Thor sighed. Valkyrie, is there still a community theatre in New Asgard ? We could invite everyone !  
\- I'm not sure I can ever enter this costume ever again, warned Stark. Gosh, there was so much sweat.  
\- Right ! Steve exclaimed, turning to Tanya and Rosie. How did you two do it ?  
\- With tears and wishes, my boy, Rosie said lifting her glass. With tears and wishes.  
The whole table imitated her and cheered, and more tomato salad was served.

\---

The dinner passed in laugher and smiles, but at the dessert, when the aunts mentioned that they were leaving early tomorrow, Sophie jumped to her feet.  
\- Oh I almost forgot ! I wanted you two to be here while I explained Aphrodite's fountain to our guests!  
\- Aaaaah, of course ! Tanya exclaimed.  
\- No no wait what's going on?  
Tony turned on his chair to see Sophie walk around the table and gesture them all to follow her. Steve watched him exchange glances with Pepper, who just lifted her shoulder and smiled. He had no idea what was going on either but he had to help this poor man out.  
\- Well, let's see what this is about, Steve told him while getting up from his chair.  
They followed together the hotel's owner and her aunts, as they stopped by the fountain in the centre of the plaza, just behind the dining room. The day was darkening and some stars were already appearing in the sky, but the lights around the plaza were bright enough to see clearly. Was that Aphrodite's fountain ? It looked like a pretty common fountain to Steve, but granted, he hadn't see a lot of fountains in his life. He turned to Sophie.  
\- So, she started. The legend says that Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and love, liked to travel the world to see, well, all the beauty and the love in it. Before going back to Olympus, she would always stop on an island, this island of Kalokairi, to rest and to drink from her fountain. (Her tone became more conspirator) It is said that any mortal that drink its water will find eternal love, and more importantly, true love.  
Tanya and Rosie looked at each other with a fond smile.  
\- It's more of a tradition at this point, but we like to make all of our guests drink. I mean, I married my husband here, my mom too, these two weren't far behind... I have glasses here, if you want ! If for nothing else, then for tradition !  
Scott and Hope were the first to agree, whole-heartedly, quickly joined by everyone. Sophie started handing the glasses and people were already starting to fill them while chattering happily.  
Steve tried very hard not to throw glances at Tony, but as often with stuff regarding Tony, he failed miserably. The man looked stiff. Of course he would. They were talking about eternal love but he had married a woman he had loved for decades but no longer, that had to sit uncomfortably with him. And as for himself, well, Steve had loved way too many people over the years, but right now (and for some time now), the only meaning he could fathom behind this world was Tony's name, and that sure wasn't close to happen. He felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest; Tony's  profile, the curve of his brilliant forehead, the contour of his nose and his lips... Steve forced himself to smile as he took his own glass, and it felt it hurt his cheeks. He did his best to cheer with everyone and clicked drinks with Tony, and god it was a long time since he saw Stark put on a smile this fake. The man was suffering and Steve only thought about giving him more emotional trouble. He could probably never tell him. They both drank their glasses.

And while the cheers reverberated under the Greek stars, Steve was pretty sure the bitter taste in his mouth had nothing to do with the water.

 


	4. Day 4

 

Next day's weather was more clement, but since they all had put on blankets the night before, they ended up being too hot and still waking up earlier than usual. And, as they discovered through the breakfast, the all had "Super Trouper" stuck in the head. Of course, the fact that Peter had filmed it on his phone and had played the video at least twenty time before 10am didn't help.  
The goodbyes with Tanya and Rosie were full of hugs and phone number exchanges; the Avengers promised to come back here when they could, and that they would warn them in advance if that ever happened. As they waved at their car, dust clearing in the wind, the island felt a little quieter already. They looked at each other.  
\- So, Tony raised his hands. Beach ?  
The temperature certainly allowed them to and they had nothing to do, so the went back to their room and took their swimsuit ; of course, Peter raced way quicker than everyone, and was already on the beach with Thor while Rhodey and Tony were still figuring out how to take the three first steps on these damn stairs.

The morning flew like this, lazily and happily. Tony sat against Pepper once more, and Valkyrie jumped from Thor's shoulder to make a perfect dive. The water was still a little colder than two day before, but it didn't stop anyone from swimming, and it clearly didn't stop Sam and Bucky to try to grab Rhodey and throw him into the sea. He kicked them the best he could, screaming for Tony's help ; Tony turned to Pepper, said "excuse me one second", got up, and ran toward Rhodey to splash more water on him; Thor decided once again to help the soldier and managed to tackle a very clothed Tony in the waves, as Rhodey cursed more profusely. Sam tried to cover Peter's ears to preserve their innocence but was pushed by Bucky falling on them both, tripped by Valkyrie. Steve, still on the beach, burst out laughing and could not stop until Bucky and Thor came running to him, lifted him from his feet and launched him in the ocean too. By the time they had to come back to the hotel, they were freezing, Pepper was the only dry person left on the whole group and they all needed to go change before eating.

After the light lunch, everyone went their separate way. Steve headed for his room to clean it a bit; he had noted that Tony was starting to steal his clothes, and while he didn't really mind, he would have preferred not to lose anything on a Greek island very far from New York. Absent-mindedly, he started to fold t-shirts and hoodies and put them on a chair, searching around for a second sock; when he finally found it under his bed (next to one of Stark's shirt, how did that man manage to even get it here), he folded the two and put them in the bottom of his bag. His hand hit something solid. He took the object out and had the pleasure to find his sketchbook, that he had completely forgotten. Rummaging a bit more in his backpack, he manage to find some pencils and coloured paints; he put them on his night stand, smiling. He should definitely use them : the island was beautiful, he would have no problem finding something nice to draw. He sat in his bed, and his eyes fell on the second bed in his room. Tony's bed. With his wet salt-water infused clothes still on it. Steve sighed, got up, and put them on the back on a chair facing the window. The sun looked like it was gonna be bright this afternoon, maybe that will help them dry quicker. His eyes lingered on the t-shirt, this damn t-shirt. Steve covered his face with his hands : no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't freaking shake the image of Tony laughing in the waves, just bright and happy, and this god-damn t-shirt clinging to his body. Why did his mind picked the most handsome and unattainable man to say "yup, this one" ? Why was he so freaking relaxed when Tony was genuinely happy ? He knew why, but there was nothing he could do about it, and he hated that. Way too many emotions bubbled in his brain; he needed to complain about them to Bucky, find an outlet, but the bastard was somewhere on the island and Steve couldn't even bother him to make him understand his pain at this moment ! Wait, maybe he didn't want another two-hour-long rant on the way Tony's cheek moved when he smiled. Was that why he had decided to explore the island as soon as he had finished lunch ? That son of a gun. Steve sat on his own bed again. What could he do to take his mind off him ? He certainly wasn't in the mood to read. His eyes fell on his sketchbook. Eh, worth a walk around the hotel. At least he would focus on something he knew how to control : his undying fear of fucking up the lighting.

The island was indeed beautiful. The sun was high, warming the air, and the colors around the hotel were vibrant. The blue of the sky and the blue from the sea were slightly different, they could be really interesting to paint; but Stark was probably at the beach right now and Steve really didn't want to get there. The rocks of the mountain were bright white, the trees full of olives and oranges and the bushes created lot of different shades of greens and greys, and the dust was a beautiful ochre. If he could get the white and blue hotel on his picture, if would be perfect. Maybe there were some stairs on the back that climbed the mountain, or at least a door so he could climb it himself. If he remembered the villa correctly, he just had to walk next to this building... pass this arch... he probably had to turn here... climb those narrow stairs... and find Bucky making out with Sam against a wall ?  
\- Holy fuck ! Steve shouted, taking a step back.  
Bucky only stopped long enough to mutter "language" before going back to putting his tongue in Sam's mouth. Steve though that was a slight under-reaction, when he was literally seeing his two best friends grinding against a wall, but apparently that was all he was going to get from Buck whose mind and hands were already wandering elsewhere. Sam was the one to turn to Steve.  
\- Dude, get the fuck outta here.  
Steve's feet started moving without him having fully understood what was going on, and he soon found himself in front of the mountain stairs. Oh, so there were stairs, Steve absent-mindedly noted. He started climbing them ; Bucky and Sam ? Really ? Steve wouldn't have let them be in the same room out of fear their fight might make something explode, but it turned out their were... kissing ? Grinding ? In dark corners ? Like teenagers ? Since when was this going on ? Steve felt a smile spread on his lips as he climbed the last step, to what seemed to be a belvedere. At least he would have something to tease Bucky about now, that was still something. He put down the paint tubes and the sketchbook. The point of view was excellent : the sea, the mountain, the trees, the roofs of the villa, everything was forming great contrasts in here. Gosh, Sam ? Seriously ? He knew well enough that each of them was a catch, but that they would end up together ? He wouldn't have guessed at all. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure he ever heard those two have a conversation that didn't end up in an argument. Nothing serious, of course, and they worked great together, but still. Were the fights a bit ? They they really just enjoyed to banter that much ? Honestly, that wouldn't have surprised him.

He started drawing, then painting. The waves and the birds made a good background noise. The island really was beautiful. He mixed colors and kept on changing the shades, applied soft brushes on his paper. He added details with a pencil. His back was completely relaxed. The familiarity of the paper under his palm, the paint tainting his fingertips, that was weirdly grounding. The landscape in front of him was desert, which somehow helped him more. The wind was carrying the sent of oranges, and spices, and he saw the air shimmer around the hotel's roof where a meal was probably being cooked. He kept adding more shades, more white dots on the sea. Everything was coming together, he would be proud of this piece. The sound of birds shifted, and he started to hear more sounds : laugher, distant conversations. How much time had he stayed on this belvedere ? At least an hour, maybe more. Were the others already coming back from the beach ? Between two white buildings, he saw a beige silhouette with a red swimsuit. Damn,  the landscape looked better with it on the shot. He had to add it to his painting. And he the fact that he would have recognised this silhouette anywhere had nothing to do with it. Probably. Fuck.

He covered his face with his hands. Stark was still in his head, of course. Never leaving him. And why would he, he was a friend. A very handsome and gorgeous friend, and a very not-datable one. Fuck again. Steve tried to breathe deeply. A friend would not want to draw him almost naked, thinking that it would perfect his painting. He knew that. Social rules may have changed but he still was sure of that. He leaned against the table, hands flat on each side of his sketchbook. What would he do ? What _could_ he do ? Tony saw him as a colleague, he could confide in him, banter and bounce back ideas and be relaxed. Steve had noted that : Tony was relaxed around him, he smiled more, he was more happy. And it was because they had managed, after all these years, to become friend. Tony didn't have many friends. He had Rhodey, he had Pepper, maybe Fury and Nat, but that was all. And he desperately needed some, would it be only to call his bullshit out; Steve had no right to take that from him.  
So, he couldn't leave him. Not forever. But he also couldn't stay, could he ? That would just be inappropriate. He could not ogle him each time he bought a new tree-piece-suit, or put on a simple hoodie. For fuck sake, that man trusted him so much that he shared his room with him, and Steve only thought about that wet shirt clinging onto his body ! That was just sad at this point. He had to do something. But apparently not leaving, nor telling him, which were his only two options. He let his head fall on his chest.

\- Hard subject to draw ?

Steve turned around immediately : Sophie was just finishing to climb the stairs, as solar and bouncy as always. Steve let out a sigh and smiled, putting his hands on his hips.  
\- Yeah, no, it's... there's a lot on my mind.  
\- Only top-of-the-line American secrets, or things you can share ? she asked, walking toward him, a bottle under her arm.  
\- I'm not sure they would be very happy, he smiled.  
She stopped in front of him, and handed him the water.  
\- I figured you might be thirsty after hours here, she said as he began to drink (and almost chocked). That is, if you don't have sunburn yet.  
\- My body protect itself, Steve managed to explain between two coughs.  
\- May I ?  
Sophie pointed to the sketchbook, and Steve allowed her with a sign of the hand. He busied himself by cleaning his brushes with the newly arrived bottle.  
\- You just did that ? Sophie suddenly exclaimed. It is beautiful !  
Steve turned his head to see that she was was talking about the island's landscape. He scratched his head.  
\- You like it ?  
\- Yes, it's amazing ! I love it, I really feel the... feeling of the island !  
\- Well, it's a very lovable island.  
\- You really think so ? It warms my heart so much; I grew up here, through these woods !  
\- Well you're very lucky. Where I grew up, polio was a very potential threat. But here is way way nicer ! The sun, the sea...  
His gaze fell to the hotel below, and he tried very hard not to let his smile flicker as he looked elsewhere. Sophie bit her lips.  
\- ... but ?  
He looked at her, surprised, then shook his head.  
\- Well, none of my powers involve relationship skills, you know.  
\- Ah, she smiled calmly. Don't worry, on this island, love always win in the end.  
\- I didn't talk about love, you know, Steve tried to laugh it off.  
\- I know. You didn't have to.  
Her tone has been so calm. As if she had said only the truth. Did she somehow knew the future or did she just had that much faith in her island ? It didn't felt like faith, more like a fact. Steve was destabilized by it.  
She raised her shoulder then put her hand in her pockets, and smiled.  
\- Dinner is almost ready, she warned, giving him back his notebook.  
Then she proceeded to wave and walk toward the stairs, as calmly and radiant as she came. Steve, too shocked to realise what was happening, just watched her go. He looked at his notebook.

\- Wait ! he suddenly shouted, making her stop on the stairs. Do you want it ?  
\- What ?  
\- The painting of the island. As a gift, to thank you for this week ?  
\- Wow ! Oh, no, I could never, it's yours, it took you time to make it...  
\- But I'm offering it, he smiled. I would love to know that I leave a bit of myself on this island, once I'll be back in New York.  
\- Really ? That is super sweet ! Then... wow, yes, with pleasure !  
\- Let me...  
He carefully cut the page and handed it to Sophie, who thanked him again before running excitedly down the stairs. Steve watched her go and felt...  calmed, weirdly enough.  
What a charming little woman, he thought, going back to cleaning his art mess.

___

An immense paella was served and several people were already sitting at the table when Steve arrived in the dining room. Rhodey and Pepper were discussing, Peter was explaining god knows what to Valkyrie, Sam and Buck were snarling at each other across the table, Hope and Thor laughed about their day, and in the middle of this, fashionably late, Tony Stark smiling.  
And Steve caught himself wondering if the place really had magic powers, because when he looked at the man, he didn't felt any of the stress or the anguish he had felt before; he now only had that warm feelings in his chest, and he felt incredibly good.

 


	5. Day 5

 

\- Man, why are we even on an island with beaches and sun if it's gonna be too cold to swim ? Sam complained, looking at the window.  
\- It's not too cold if you're not a coward, Bucky noted.  
His hair were still damp from the swim he had taken earlier with Thor and Valkyrie, and his smirk probably wanted to be discreet. Sam raised his eyebrows.  
\- Oh is that so?  
\- I mean, just looking the facts.  
Sam answered something about where Bucky could put his facts, but Tony didn't listened him any more: Steve had entered the room in the hoodie Tony had stolen from him few days before, but it looked a bit tighter or the super soldier. Very fitted, actually. And Tony's mouth went a bit dry. His mind got suddenly very blank. Scott fortunately saved him by coming into the living room with arms so full of board games that it was miracles nothing had fallen yet, and set them up on the table.

\- So, who wants to do what ? he asked as if anyone had talked about board game before. Hope is sick, you all don't wanna do board games ?  
\- Dude, Rhodey started while folding his paper, I'm sure those sentences follow each other logically in your mind but...  
Scott scratched his head, smiling.  
\- When Cassie is sick and can't go to school, I always play board games with her. So I thought, "hey, we're all stuck inside, let's play some games", you know?  
\- We're not stuck inside, Thor noted.  
\- Did you had all of these in your bags ? Pepper asked, vaguely afraid.  
\- What? Oh no, no, I just asked Sophie for the board game dresser and... took those that looked interesting.  
\- Which were all of them, Sam noted.  
\- No, no, I left some... I figured it wouldn't be fair to Thor and Valkyrie or even mister Barnes, if we played a "Trivial Pursuit" or something cultural, so I didn't take those.   
\- Yeah but we can play in team ! Peter exclaimed, jumping from his seat.  
\- Yeah, approved Thor, taking him by the shoulder. As the spiderling said, we will win as a team. Isn't that what Steve always wanted ?  
\- Oooh no no no, warned Bucky, I don't play against Steve.  
\- Why? He forces everyone to respect the rules, even the really boring ones?  
\- Worse: He literally wants to destroy all the other teams. Even if we're playing Uno, he will be insufferable.   
\- Well at least I'm not a sore loser, Steve noted pointedly.  
\- Of course you're not, people leave the game before you can even lose !  
\- So... Do I go back for the Trivial Pursuit ? Scott asked, unsure.  
\- Yes, Tony decided. Let's show the old man how defeat feels.  
\- Oh is that so, Stark?  
\- Oh yes it's on, Rogers.

That couldn't count as flirting. Did it count as flirting ? Tony decided not to reflect on his action too much. Never did when it concerned Steve. He wasn't sure if it was working or not.

They ended up in opposite teams for the Trivial Pursuit, but Tony got distracted by his team partner : he had forgotten how competitive Rhodey was. Neither Rogers nor Barnes answered a lot of question -although Steve was pretty good concerning arts and certain part of history, which was more than could be said about Thor. The god knew close to nothing in cultures and geography outside New York and maybe Norway, yet surprised everyone with his physic and  astrophysics knowledge. Banner's absence was missed, Wilson got competitive too, Lang's trivia knowledge seemed unstoppable, and serious threats flew around every time someone was unable to answer an Avengers related question. Steve also discovered which day he was pulled out of ice, exclusively thanks to Peter who insisted that the card was wrong. And, to be fair, everyone trusted Peter more than the game.

The Thor-Peter team did not win, to no one's surprise. But Thor had bough his Nintendo Switch with him and they started playing Mario All Stars or something, Tony did not know what all these bright colors meant. Fortunately he didn't care, as Scott pulled from under the table a new game, something about trains and resource management. Once again they had to do teams, and Pepper and Valkyrie's one literally obliterated everyone else. Each time they high-fived or complimented the other, Tony's eyes went to Steve who gave him an amused look and tried very hide to hide his smile. The plan "queen of the gods" was going smoothly.  
A game about building cities followed up, and Rhodey bailed on this one to go observe the deadly gameplay on the television. He was replaced by Hope who was feeling better, but once again Pepper and the Norse warrior were beating the game itself. For everyone's sake it was decided to go for a hazard game, a pirate-themed one, but before Tony could show Scott how he would beat his ass, the bell rang and it was time to eat. And for the three minutes it took them to navigate from the rooms' building to the dining room's building, they realized that the outside of the island was way, way less warm than the inside of the buildings.

Steve, for his part, was happy. Just, genuinely happy. The sun was bright, the cold air was sharp and bracing, the meal was hot and spicy and warmed his stomach just the right way, and Sophie was still beautifully strong and sure of herself. And Tony, Tony was radiant. All morning, he had looked at Pepper with that twinkle of pride in his eyes, and that smile he tried to hide not to show he was _relaxed and joyful_. What a sight. And then he had looked at Steve like this too, like they were accomplice, and it had been so long, Steve loved that, Steve loved this man so so much. Was it Sophie's assurance that warmed his heart ? He felt himself more open to the idea that... maybe, there was a little tiny chance, that it would work out. Did she light that spark, did she just find it ? Either way it was slowly gaining more and more light in his soul, more and more power, and every time he looked at Tony, he felt less and less of that guilt and more and more of that calmness. Less "if", more "when". "When it will happen, it will be magnificent". Was Steve becoming too romantic ? Cheesy, as Peter said ? And most surprising of all, was he not caring about it ?

After eating, Sophie went to the living room (where Tony and Scott had resumed their fight over the pirate boat games) and handed everyone knitted jumpers that her fathers, her aunts and her husband made. Was she again apologizing for the cold ? Steve was about to tell her not to, but Thor paused his game and turned before he had a chance to speak.  
\- Nonsense, Lady Sophie ! I'm the only one here able to control the weather and even I cannot warm or freshen the sky. You have only been most gracious toward us during our stay here and we thank you for your hospitality.  
Sophie seemed highly unused to this language (who could blame her, the god knew how to be charming) so she just blushed and waved. Thor couldn't help but add, as calm as he could :  
\- Is... that a Mjolnir jumper ?  
\- Oh, yeah, Bill tried to make one, that one winter when Harry and him decided to learn knitting. It is a bit uneven and I know it's not perfect but...  
\- DIBS ON THIS ONE ! Thor yelled while literally jumping on it.  
\- You don't even feel the cold, come on ! Sam noted.  
\- Why do you get the one that Selvig made ? asked Tony, raising his eyebrows.  
\- Well because I am the only one here worthy of it, clearly.  
\- Well, except for me, smiled Steve exclusively to hear the concert of groans and complaints.  
God, he loved bringing that up. Their faces were priceless.

Sophie left them the rest of the jumpers and her son, which was super interested in putting the "Risk" little soldiers in the longest line possible. Bucky, tired to lose, proposed some card games and oh, did Steve agree. The Eurch, the Gin Rummy, the Crazy Eight, Go Fish, Kubo, Whoop-no-there, and okay maybe some were invented by Bucky and him, but at least those he knew how to play and which strategy to adopt without hours long explanations. Hope proved herself to be a fierce challenger, all while Rhodey tried very hard not to curse  each time he losed at Fortnite (which was a lot, since he refused any help and insisted on learning the controls by himself).  
After the Kubo and before the Crazy Eight, it was decided that there had been enough games and maybe some down time would be nice. Valkyrie and Pepper stayed around the table to play Uno by themselves, and Steve stayed at the other end of it to keep chatting with Bucky. Dum Dum Dogan knew a lot of games, and neither Steve nor Bucky were sure about how he managed to cheat at every single one of them. Of course, the discussion would have been easier if Tony wasn't pacing the room in a red-and-green reindeer jumper, and if Steve was able not to look at him with adoration. Bucky just patted his pal's back with resignation: and he said, Steve was lost, tragic, somebody should make a coffin large enough to fit his big dumb head. And he also decided to fuck off god knows where, leaving to Steve the task of busying himself until supper and to not look like a love-struck idiot.

Steve managed more or less these two missions, and the rest of the evening was calm enough. "Enough" because at some point Rhodey came back from the toilets cursing, refusing to explain why, and was followed a little after by a Sam looking mildly sorry and a Bucky looking pretty proud. The worst being that the little Danny decided to repeat the curse word, thus prompting all the Avengers in the room to jump toward him and beg him to forget it. Other than that, a calm evening.

...

The supper was calm too, but Tony was... on edge. Maybe it was Steve's look on him all day, maybe it was Rhodey refusing to explain (even to him, his best friend !) why he had cursed, maybe it was the cast that he had wet in the sea the other day and that was itching him; probably a combination of all of that. He knew how to look normal and not pissed off, that wasn't the issue, it's just that he hadn't needed to use this talent in a long time. Steve was starting to have a bit too much of an effect on his life. And at this supper, Steve didn't help him at all because he kept talking about Peggy Carter to Sophie, how "she would have loved this place", how she was perfect and strong without the need of superpowers and bla bla bla, Tony really didn't want to hear all of this. His unnerving crush was straight, okay, he got that, could he move on, maybe ? Okay, he was cranky, and it must have started to slip through his mask because Pepper put a hand on his leg and the kid turned to him to ask him if he was okay, but hey nothing was fucking wrong, Steve was just talking really low with Sophie and mentioning his name, what could be wrong with that ? And Sophie glanced at him and smiled at Steve, okay that was enough. He suddenly got up and excused himself, and almost ran toward his room. And Rogers's room too, god help him. Tony went straight to his meds. Why as he so hot ? Not in a fun way, but in a "Am I dying" kind of way. He connected Friday.  
\- Okay, give me vitals.  
\- Heart rate slightly elevated, nothing dangerous or worrying.  
\- Another panic attack ? That would be a long time since last one.  
\- Not probable; Respiration is consistent and brain activity regular. But if you think you might be experiencing one, you should take your medicine, sir.  
\- Already did, but wait, not panic attack ? Then what ?  
\- Vitals are regular with post exercise characteristic, or anger.  
\- Anger ? What causes ?  
\- Given your current situation, may I suggest jealousy ?  
\- ...what ? That's just nonsense. Jealousy ? Me ?  
\- It is rare but I do rememb -  
\- Mute.

The door was opening, and of course it had to be Steve.  
\- Tony ? Are you in the bathroom ? You're alright ?  
\- Yes, why wouldn't I be. I'm perfect.  Everything is fine  
\- Do you have the same thing as Hope ? She was feeing weird this morning too and...  
\- Yes. That's good. Let's go with that. Hey, do you mind not getting in the bathroom ? Kinda occupied here. I'm fine.  
\- ...Okay. But you have your meds and you know you can call Pepper or Rhodey, right ? Even Sam knows about PTSD, you...  
\- Yes I know ! Thank you ! Please just stop talking, it doesn't help !  
\- Okay, I... I'll leave you to it. But call me if you need anything, okay ?

I need you to fuck me raw on your stupid mattress, Tony thought very hard while the door was closing. But that wouldn't be what Steve was willing to give, was it. And Rhodey was keeping stuff from him and Pepper was talking with the Norse goddess. Wait, was he actually jealous ? Not of the Viking warrior, of course, he was the one setting them up. But of... who ? Wilson because Rhodey threw him murderous glances ? Of Carter ? Of Sophie because Cap was talking with her ? That was just dumb and quite frankly pathetic. Well they did talk about him at the table, so there was that. What should he made of that ? Be angry ? Relieved ? God, he was exhausted. He exited the bathroom and flopped face down to his bed. With the combined effect of his meds and his mood, he fell asleep without having to think about too much stuff.

Well.  
He pretended to, at least.  
Probably hours later, Steve opened the door, undressed and laid down, and Tony heard every single shift of fabric. He just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask ? And minutes later, Sam's door opened in the corridor, and his footsteps and laugher could be heard softly from Tony's bed. Couldn't he stay in his bedroom at these ungodly hours ? And then Bucky's chamber opened too, for goodness sake, couldn't anyone just sleep ? Next Lang will come tapdancing under his windows if it continued like that. Fortunately, that seemed to be the end. Well, that, and the following sigh from Steve's bed.  
\- That was worth making me share a room, Steve murmured.  
Tony prayed that his meds made him sleep before the anger could take his body again. He didn't ask for this, Steve could just fuck off anywhere else if he wanted to ! Tony breathed slowly. Relaxation technics. Breathing exercises. Thinking about Rhodey's future prosthesis. Focusing on mechanics.

He managed to shift into a cold and dreamless sleep.

 


	6. Day 6

DAY SIX

The first though in Tony's head that morning was "Great, it's even colder today." When the first thought of the day was sarcastic, it wasn't going to be a great day.   
And guess what, Tony realised at the breakfast, it wasn't. His feet were freezing through the shoes and the socks, someone had finished the cereals before him, Steve was being his bastard, stupidly good looking self, still talking to Sophie all smiley; Tony knew it was completely stupid to fixate on that and yet it didn't help at all. Honestly, at this point his reindeer pullover was his only friend. Even Hope was still sick, and Lang had to take her to a doctor in town; one hour later and they called to say they needed to take the ferry for the continent, and the ferry back would be at 7pm or something. Tony was already sulking on his phone so at this point, not being able to talk with the other roboticist for the day was just one more inconvenience in his day. Great.

Thor and Parker weren't even around to distract him with their Mario or Zelda or whatever games the had stocked on their Switch. The two of them had been talking with the crew around the hotel and had discovered that a lot of heavy objects needed to me moved around, sometimes on roofs, and they had proposed their help to Sophie. Now they were jumping up and down the white stairs, carrying bags of bricks and comparing which one was the strongest. Tony watched the kid pass by the window with a wood pole on his shoulder. Yeah, sometimes it was easy to forget that he wasn't just a regular teenager. But seeing his big smile, the little clouds forming with his breath, two curls of hair out of his beanie, Tony felt a little better.

That made him think about Morgan. She should have her Judo practice today, Happy was supposed to take her. Damn, she was adorable and able to defend herself, soon she will be unstoppable. She didn't have his hyperactive mechanical mind, thank god. She will be able to have a normal life. Well, she did like to break stuff and watch him put them back together, but that was probably normal for her age, right ? Oh, he missed her right now. Could he call her ? It was well in the morning, she was probably playing in the field and climbing trees at the point. Maybe she wasn't even home. He still searched for the contact and...  
\- Hey Dad !  
\- Morguna ! How are you ? I though you would be on the garden !   
\- I was, but then Happy tried to chase me and fell.   
A faint "I'm okay, boss!" could be hear from the distance. Tony had his first smile of the day.   
\- Is it him I can hear ?   
\- Yes, he can't get to the phone because his foot hurt.   
\- And you ?  
\- My foot has flowers on it.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Yes, I drew them myself.  
\- Of course you did little miss.  
Happy's faint voice resonated again, soon covered my Morgan's one.  
\- Happy says that I have to tell you about Nebs.  
\- Why ? What happened ?  
\- She called, and hem... said not to worry, it was just the tube, the one with the purple water in it.  
\- The hyperhydro reflector ! Happy shouted from his distance.  
\- It drools, Morgan confirmed. She said she will pass next week because you're not here.  
\- Ah, yes, Tony sighed in relief. We talked about it. Nothing new ?  
\- Nooo... I drew you and mom yesterday.   
\- Really ? What color is her armour ?  
\- Green and pink, with stripes.  
\- Perfect. Hey, did I already gave you the fax to the secretary of defence ? You should send your designs to him, he would love them.  
\- Happy says I'm not allowed near the fax any more.  
\- Tell him it's a direct override from Dad. You know what, I will text him, it will be easier. We good ?  
\- Thanks dad !  
\- Love you, little miss.  
\- Love you too ! Can you text him about the paint cans too ?  
\- Nope. You still can't touch them. Worth a try, I admit.  
\- I know, she giggled.   
Tony loved her laugh.  
\- Riley is here to take me to Judo, she warned.  
\- Okay, tell him hello from me.  
\- Okay ! Bye dad !  
\- Bye Morguna. And listen to Happy !  
The telephone clicked after her little laugh. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, like, ever. He felt his pulse slow down and his muscles relax a bit, and he sank down in his armchair. He would make it out okay. He always did, after all. He had survived much worst than a crush on his straight friend. Even if it was more than a crush. Way more. Better do what he did worst and not think about it.

He managed to avoid Sophie all morning ; sometimes it was easy, like "hide behind a corner when she passes", other times were more tricky, where he had to say hello but pretend to have somewhere to be urgently, which wasn't easy on a holidays island. He managed to avoid Steve too, at least for most morning; but when noon rang, he knew he would not be able to ignore him. He briefly considered not going eating at all ; but Pepper came to take him by the hand, and he had no choice but to follow her. Pepper's whispers and hand rub had the effect to slow his mind and he could really use it in his state; so he let himself be guided to the table, already served with warm Greek specialities. Talking only to her, he almost managed to survive the lunch without problems. But Steve was still there, at the other side of the table. His fucking jawline drew Tony's eyes every time he turned the head. Tony tried to talk to Rhodey, about the army, the armours, his prosthesis, even mentioning Thor's space eye to have his mind focus on anything, but his luck was still nowhere to be found, so of course the conversation fell flat and he had no other choice than to keep his eyes on his plate and absolutely not move them from there. The eating hours were becoming really, really draining.

After lunch, he decided to stay in the dining room. After all, everyone was either exploring the island or doing stuff in the living room, so he figured he would have the peace to sulk on his phone alone. Well, he was wrong. Because Rhodey stayed at the table with Pepper, talking about whatever, occasionally glancing at him; that would be enough to get on his nerves on any day, but it turned today was also the day Steve had decided to help Sophie move cut wood to the chimneys of the different buildings, and he passed a lot in front of the windows of the one Tony's was in. A lot. In his fitted hoodie and stupid fingerless gloves. Thor and Peter were occasionally seen, but Steve was reappearing every five minutes, more ruffled and smiley each time. And Tony was getting more and more angry each time he saw him pass. It wasn't the super-guy's fault, it was probably just Tony's fault for having these thoughts, so he really couldn't get mad at anyone but himself, and had to bottle all this up; but Rogers was carrying so much heavy wood like it was nothing, and Tony's mind was just so hyperactive, he couldn't help but wonder if Cap were to lift him, would he weight anything to him or would the super soldier be able to carry him around like a ragdol, and if that was the case, could he use his strength for anything else, like, less clothed situation; Tony shifted on his seat and tightened his jaw, trying really really hard to focus on the spreadsheets he had in front on his phone's screen, to shut his terrible mind. But there was only so much he could endure, and when Rogers waved and winked at him through the window, Tony got up so quickly his chair fell loudly on the floor, making heads turn to him; but he was already leaving, almost running through the first door he saw, namely the kitchen. He closed the door on the others exchanging worried look. He really, really couldn't focus enough to care.

The kitchen was desert, helpfully; Tony went directly to the sink and drank from the faucet, ran water on his face, panted heavenly while keeping his eyes shut. Fuck. He was a mess, he was an absolute mess. Will he just end up unable to look at Cap ? He should run far away before anything like it happened. No, wait, Morgan, Pepper. He wanted to stay for them. But then, the problem was easy to formulate. He opened his eyes, moved to the countertop and dried his face and his hands with the piece of clothe that was on it. "How to keep the same life while avoiding Rogers" simple question. Cutting him out of his life was a solution. But he could not cut him out of the Avengers, that was clear; but himself, could he live without the team ? Peter, Rhodey , T'challa, Shuri, Lang ? Shuri was not even an Avengers, but he clearly could not talk to her if he stopped talking to the Wakanda king. Was _he_ even a Avenger ? Oh no, too many questions, too many variables, too many outcomes, he could not think clearly. His head fell on his hands. He let out a long sigh, burning his lungs, and it sounded almost like a sob.

\- Okay, Tony, you have to talk to me.

Tony jerked up and turned around to face Rhodey, who was coming toward him. He sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.  
\- Well we're talking : I'm saying words, you're saying words, that's talking, right ? Tony tried.  
\- Dude. Last time you closed yourself, you ended up giving your address to a terrorist, and I don't want you to self-destruct again.   
Tony crossed his arms and Rhodey sighed.  
\- What is it, Tony. You have to talk to me.  
\- No I don't.   
\- Yes you do. You acted weird since we came here ! I asked Pepper but she refuses to tell me ! Please, I know that something is up, just talk. I can help.  
\- No, you can't help, Tony sniffed, putting his hands on the counter behind him.  
\- Then talk to me at least, because bottling up like that, it's not good.

Tony looked at his friend's face. Rhodey was the best friend he could have hoped for. Trusting, loyal to a degree Tony would have never hoped, loving him and supporting him, he could carry him through hell and back. He almost did, on several occasions. Tony felt a rush of affection toward him, warming his chest. God, he loved Rhodey so much.   
\- Hey, Tony, are you crying ?  
Tony didn't say anything (the answer was probably yes, anyway), just closed the distance between them and hugged him tight. Rhodey had to adjust his balance.  
\- Oh, okay ! Hey, it's okay. It's okay.   
He rubbed his back and Tony tightened his arms. Oh, god, how would he tell him ?  
\- So, he started while taking a step back.   
Rhodey leaned on the kitchen table, concerned eyebrows still up.  
\- There is -well, it's more... you see how Pepper and I broke up, right ? And... wait no that's not the way to go; so there was this accounting folder, right ? And... well th- I mean...  
\- You still love Pepper ?  
\- I don't wanna get back with her, no, sighed Tony while rubbing his eyes. God no, that's not what I want.  
\- Why ? There's someone else ?   
Tony looked up, tired as ever. He just nodded.  
\- Oh ! Do I know them ?  
The moment. He should have been easy. Rhodey was his best friend. He had repeated the name enough in his own head to know all the way to say it; yet Tony was blocking. Telling it to more than one person would have made it way too much real. But he had to, he wanted to. And he was so, so tired of carrying this secret alone. He opted for the quick option, hoping to get rid of it like a band-aid, the less painful way possible.   
\- It's Steve, he managed, voice still cracking.  
\- STEVE ?!   
\- SHHHHHH !  
\- Sorry. Steve ? But... you spend all your days at the compound with him, planning strategies or talking !  
\- You think I don't know that ? Tony furiously whispered. I see him all days and here, all nights too, him and his stupid hair and his back and his horrible gentleman manners ! I know all this ! (As if a dam had broken in his mind, all his thoughts were furiously rushing out of his mouth) He's perfect and that isn't even me talking, he was literally made that way ! Rhodey, it's years, it's years and he's still here and I have no idea what to do ! He was talking to Sophie yesterday and I heard my name, is he hiding stuff ? Does he hates me ? Does he just talks about me ? I can't think, I can't think, because I only see his eyes and his jaw line and my heart is aching but warming and it's not bad but so so weird ! It's been like that for a long time and I still don't know what to do ! And it freaks me out !

Rhodey put his hands on both Tony's shoulders, forcing him to sit back on the counter.  
\- Wow. Calm down. That's... wow, Tony.   
\- Yeah, he sighed.  
\- And... hem... have you tried talking to him ?  
\- What ?! (Tony went back to furious whispering) Why would I ? It would just ruin our friendship and he would probably leave forever !  
\- Or you two would discuss it in a more adult way. He could even want to try something out; dude, you saw how he looks to you ?   
\- What ? No, Rhodey, he's straight !  
\- What ? What the hell, Tony ? Tony ! His Instagram accounts has more bi flags than yours !  
\- He's just very supportive !  
\- Dude, you're spiralling.  
\- He's... he's not bi, he... I...  
\- With an ass like that ? Tony, you're supposed to be a genius ! Stop spiralling ! That I can tell you ! He's bi ! He's 100% confirmed bi !  
\- Wh... but... then he's into Barnes, right ?  
\- Oh my god.  
\- You saw how much they are touching ! "Shared life experience", all that ! Wait, are Barnes and him dating ? Oh no, oh god, are they ?  
\- No they're not, Tony ! They clearly aren't !  
\- How do you know it ? Do you have proof ?  
\- Tony, god, you must be the only person on this island who still hasn't walk on Barnes and Wilson making out !  
\- I.... wait, what ?  
\- Yeah !  
\- Barnes and Wilson ?  
\- Yes.  
\- I... wow.  
\- Did... that shocked you enough to calm you ? Wow.  
\- I... think so.  
\- So. We're good ?  
\- Wait, that's why you shouted yesterday ?  
\- What ?  
\- Going into the bathroom, you said... well, something, and then you refused to tell me why. Did you only walked on them ?  
\- Yes ? Oh god Tony, you though it was something serious ?  
\- Yes !  
\- It was just these two snogging !  
\- How was I supposed to know !   
\- Oh god, Tony.  
He sighed, and both of them fell back on their respective cooking surfaces, slightly panting like they just had an argument.  
\- We're good ? Rhodey asked just to be sure.   
\- Yeah, Tony muttered.  
He passed a hand on his face. That was a lot of informations at once. He needed a glass of water.   
He walked toward the tap, Rhode's eyes still on him. Grabbed a glass, filled it, gulped it down. Wow, Steve was bi. Wow.  
\- You're better ? Rhodey asked.  
\- It still doesn't mean I'm his type, noted Tony.  
\- Oh my god !   
\- I mean, shared life experience ? I...  
\- Tony ! Listen to me ! (Rhodey went back to furious whispering too.) You freaking died and came back ! You sacrificed yourself because it was the only option ! Your arm is still bad because of it ! Reminds you of anyone ? God help the rest of us, you're not the only self sacrificing bastard on the team ! I think that's enough life experience shared to get you into his pants to...  
\- Is everything alright ? Sophie asked, entering the kitchen.

Tony jumped and screamed "YEAH EVERYTHING IS FINE", but Rhodey put his hand on his friend-s (slightly shaking) shoulder and smiled at the hotel owner.  
\- Yes, we're good, thank you.  
\- Because I heard noises here and... is he okay ?  
\- Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah yeah. Yeah.  
\- And as everyone knows, anything said six times is fundamentally true, Rhodey smiled. Hey, while we have you here : did you and Cap happened to talk about Tony yesterday ? He though he heard his name and he was hoping Rogers wasn't spreading rumours again.  
\- Steve ? Oh no, he... well, it's a bit personal, but the painting is mine now, so I guess it's okay ?   
\- Painting ?  
\- He has paint the island and given me the painting, and I had noted there was a silhouette on it ; he told me it was Mr Stark and that he... wasn't sure Mr Stark would be cool with it ? So I told him that it was barely a silhouette, it could be anyone, and that I didn't think you would mind. I hope I didn't made a mistake ?  
\- He doesn't mind at all, Rhodey assured. He loves the spotlight.  
He turned to Tony and took the glass from his hands.  
\- See, Tony ? That's all. Go take your meds, talk to Pepper, maybe go the the beach to get fresh water on your face.   
\- Oh, Sophie interrupted with a face, I wouldn't do that, the water is really really cold.   
\- Then just find a calm place to sit and cool down, okay ?   
\- Yeah... okay.   
Rhodey watched him exit the room then sighed, putting the glass back in the sink. Sophie looked at him anxiously.  
\- Is he gonna be okay ?   
\- Yeah, that's... that's just Tony. Hey, can I ask you a question ?  
\- Hmm ? Yes ?  
\- Why was Steve anxious about Tony's reaction to his painting ? I mean, the guy is rarely anxious; why did he draw Tony specifically ?  
Sophie gave him a look, and her smile was so wide, her cheek slowly reddening, that Rhodey understood immediately.  
\- Oh. Oh no. Since how long did... Oh. That can't be right. How are they both that stupid ?  
Sophie giggled and bit her lips.  
\- Don't worry, she finally said. On this island, all romantic issues get solved.  
\- I mean, that's a big issue.  
\- Trust me, she smiled, lifting her shoulder. Oh, by the way that reminds me why I was searching for you : do you know how to manage a Nordic god and a teenager on springs that both really, really want to help ?   
Rhodey couldn't help a smile.  
\- I'll do my best, he promised, and followed her to the re-construction site.

\---

The wind carried orange fragrance and crystals of salt when it brushed over Tony's face, light, freezing. The clouds cast fast-passing shadows on the island before him, warming and cooling the belvedere by playing hide and seek with the sun. The cold of the stones under his palm grounded him, and his mind was weirdly blank. He liked this island.

\- Hey, Tony.

He turned around quickly and for once, seeing Steve calmed his adrenaline rush. If people kept coming in his back, one day he will have a real heart attack.  
\- God, Roger, warn a man !  
\- Sorry. Didn't meant to startle you.  
He walked toward Tony, hands in his back pockets. His eyebrows were thoughtful, and Tony would not describe him as relaxed, but he didn't look too uncomfortable. His shoulders were stiff when he put his hands on the parapet, about two feet away from him. His eyes were on the scenery before them rather than on Tony.

\- Rhodey asked me to come. Said you didn't felt right.  
\- Nah, never better.   
Steve sighed, not a relief one, more one to brace himself. Tony didn't like that. Made him feel like he had something unpleasant to announce him, and Tony wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.   
\- And... I guess I wanted to make sure you didn't ran because of me, added Steve.

Tony could feel him glancing from the corner of his eye. But he really didn't knew how to break it to him that he was utterly and head over heel in love with him, and that he just learned that had a little, tiny chance, and that this information made "panic mania" and "calm void" fight for his state of mind. So he kept looking at the dark sea shimmering in the distance when he said :  
\- Yeah, well, it was a weird day.   
\- I mostly lifted wood, today.  
\- Really? I couldn't tell by the million times you passed in front of the window.  
Tony hadn't meant to be aggressive and if he had to judge, he would said his tone was fairly neutral, but Steve winced as if he regretted it and it really didn't help that big reveal he wanted to tell Tony.  
\- I'm sorry, the super soldier started. I though...  
\- Okay, just to be clear, are you about to yell at me ?  
Okay, maybe that was a little aggressive. But it also was a surprise for Rogers who turned his head to finally face Tony.  
\- Because if you are, please spit the cake, I'm really not in the mood for a game of tiptoe around your subject.  
Ah, the mania was slipping out. Or maybe just frustration. He wasn't sure at this point. He was fairly sure Steve's presence wasn't good for his nerves right now, thought. Why did he came here, anyway ? Rhodey send him, but even Rhodey didn't expect a hook up right there and now, surely.  
Steve furrowed his Brows of Hurt(TM), which meant he was ready to deliver a hard and angry one liner way too Manichean for Tony's world. But to Tony's surprise, but he just sighed.   
\- I guess it's not the right time, indeed. I'm sorry.  
\- No no no, wait, what is happening, what were you going to say ?  
\- I...   
He looked back at the island.  
\- I guess that I am sorry, mostly. I'm still not sure how to... (he smiled and looked at Tony) ...how to act around you, you know ?   
\- I very much don't know, no, Tony answered while lifting one eyebrow.  
What was he talking about ? That could be interpreted a million different ways and some of them were really not where Tony wanted to go.   
\- Well, you know, with the whole story with Bucky, and the Accords, and these past five years... We kinda haven't addressed the subject, you know.  
Ah. So, the depressing interpretation. Tony opted for the light-hearted response, because he didn't trust himself with anything else.  
\- Come on, Barnes and I are tight now ! I helped him out with my BARF and he stopped playing with knives when I'm around, isn't that a clear indication ?  
\- Tony.   
\- The accords are in constant modification, all our colourful friends came back, we all saved the world; is it really necessary to hold on to the past ?   
\- Yes.   
Steve was back in his Serious Roger mode, even if he tried to soften it by an artificial smile.   
\- The past is kind of all I have.   
\- Okay, bad choice of words, I got it.  
\- No, Tony, listen.

He sighed and turned to sit on the parapet, back turned to the island, Tony's eyes glued on him.  
\- You have been one of the first person I met, when I... well, unfroze, that wasn't in a military institution. One of the first one that allowed me to stop being a soldier, and just grab a bag of chips to watch movies with you in the tower. Up until I met Bucky, I though I had nothing left of this kind of life, the "normal one", or at least as normal as it can get for you and me. So... you're a friend, Tony. A dear friend. And I don't know how to act now that we spent years without that...  
\- Well, Tony pointed, I did invite you several time.  
\- You had Pepper and Morgan, Steve smiled, I felt like my presence wouldn't do well with the domestic bliss you managed to build. I guess I am the one to blame, eh ?  
\- Well, to be fair I did block the compound number on my phones, so I had a part in it too.  
\- But... yeah, Tony, it really was weird having to adapt to a new, changed world by my own. I realised I was lucky not to have faced that alone the first time around.   
He smiled a joy-less smile, raising his hands.  
\- But now look at me, still single, less than twenty friends and all of them have saved the world at least once. Really not the normal I was looking for, eh ?  
\- You're getting there, big dude, Tony assured.  
He briefly patted Steve's arm. The mention of 'single' had thrown his brain off balance and he needed some time to adjust, fortunately Steve took the moments to look thoughtful on a Greek island background. He would not have looked better if he had posed. He finally turned :   
\- I think I'm trying to say thank you, Tony. For everything.

Tony jumped to sit on the parapet too, legs not touching the ground.  
\- You know the Avengers are my first group of friends ? he started. I never had much friends. Rhodey, of course, but beside him, nada. You know how many years of service Pepper had to do before I considered her more than an associate ? Rhetoric question, even I don't know how long she had been working for me. That's... why I build robots, you know. Easy to make, easy to understand. The humans ? Not so much. But then you came around, you and your star spangled ass, that wasn't impressed by my holograms because they weren't worth the flying cars you imagined. You were utterly and completely unimpressed by my superior intellect.   
Steve couldn't help a smile, an honest one this time, and Tony felt better.  
\- And it was nice, having you around. Someone who could yell at me that I was a moron while putting out a fire, you know ? So... (he sniffed) yeah, I missed you too, bud.   
Steve kept smiling at him in a comfortable silence. His shoulders were more relaxed, his posture less defensive. Tony had to admit he was calmer himself. The mania and panic were back at their normal levels, which, granted, were higher than the average person, but at least he knew how to manage them now. His pulse was getting on a more regular pace. He felt... yeah, good. Steve was just sitting here, his friend, in fact his friend who turned out not to be straight and Tony still wasn't sure how to deal with that. Actually, he shouldn't have think about that. Steve was so open right now, so eager to make things right, and Tony's mind was just racing with images; He started to wonder how Steve would react if Tony passed a hand in those perfect hair, if he let his hand rest on that shoulder... if he closed the distance between them until he could feel the clouds of his breath on his lips... Was Rhodey right, would Cap take it well if Tony made a move ? Tony did want him to take him well, but that was so not the point right now. The rosy lips bitten by the cold... they would be freezing, but tender, but strong... Tony's body started, so slowly that even himself didn't notice at first, to bend over the distance separating them. Wait, what was he doing ? More importantly, was Steve... imitating him ? That couldn't be right. They were closer now... just a push... just the hint of bravery to go over the last inches... all the way... kiss him...  
But Tony did not go for these extra inches. Neither did Steve. They stayed in these positions for a long time, so so close to change their relationship forever, but not doing it. Because Tony was terrified of what would happen. Would Steve reject him, would he stop talking to him, would it drive the Avengers apart now that they were finally together again ? Too many variables.   
A brisk of wind washed over them, making them shiver. The sun was going low, and the clouds hadn't let it warm the belvedere for a long time. How long had they been sitting there? It was probably late.

\- We... should get back to the hotel, Steve muttered.   
Was he red? Was Tony looking too much into that ? Oh no. He leaned back to a straight position.   
\- Yeah, the bells must have already rang, he agreed.  
Was his voice hoarse? It sounded weird. He cleared his throat.  
\- Wouldn't want you to catch a cold, eh.  
God, what was he even saying. Tony begged himself to stop talking.  
\- I'm not sure I can fall ill, Steve noted.  
Was he still red? Okay no, the situation was really not usual and Tony had no idea how to deal with it. He jumped off the parapet and rubbed his hand together, less because they were cold and more to give them something to do. He had to find something to say. The weather was too dumb, the moment was too risky, he...   
And the bell announcing the dinner rang in the distance. Tony was ready to build them a shrine. Steve turned to them, and looked back at Tony, more relaxed.   
-Guess they hadn't rang yet ! he smiled.  
Tony thanked God that he looked to be back to his normal self.   
\- Shall we ? he proposed, showing the stairs.  
\- After you !   
\- Oh no, there is an actual chance my cast will throw me off balance and I will fall, I would prefer if your science-engineered shoulders were here to cushion my fall.  
Was that too much of a risked move after their... moment ? Steve just laughed and walked to the stairs, so probably not. They could probably get to the dining room normally. And probably get on like usual.

Gosh, what was that moment ?

***

They were both a little bit red when they arrived at the dining table, but it looked like whatever happened up there had no lasting effect on their relationship, and Tony actually felt better than he had these past two days. He could talk to the guy, bantered, even laughed; in fact the supper would have have been pretty great if in wasn't for Rhodey insistent looks in their direction. It wasn't Tony's fault the last vacant seats had been next to each other ! And yes maybe he touched Roger's arm several times, and sometimes seconds too long, but Rhodey didn't have to keep his knowing smirk on for all the dinner ! Tony wondered briefly if he could get away with punching him and playing the 'you can't hit me I have a cast arm' card, but Rhodey probably knew him too much for that. Plus, Rhodey had both legs in constant armour, so he one-up-ed him on the 'can't hit me' scale. Dammit; well, Tony would just have to ignore him for the rest of the evening.

A really good distraction came from the door when the dessert was being served, in the form of Lang and Van Dyne returning. The guy was looking even more frantic than usual, sweating profusely, and his expression seemed to alternate between wide eyes panic and a big happy smile. Hope followed him, more peaceful (as she always was), although her cheeks were a bit more red than usual and she smiled a lot. Oh. Tony had seen this expression before, he knew what was going to happen.  
\- Is everyone here ? asked Tic-tac, loosing his scarf and gloves. Okay, so first of all, I know what I look like, but please don't panic, okay ?   
\- What is it ? asked Steve (who, to be honest, had heard Tony say this exact same sentence in situation where panic was recommended)  
Hope sat her boyfriend down, which was a good thing since he was just mumbling "Okay. Okay ? Okay. Okay ! Okay ?" and walking in circles. She waited for him to have a seat and looked at all the faces watching her expectantly, then said, smile even wider :   
\- I'm pregnant.   
\- I'M GONNA BE A DAD ! Scott shouted, immediately standing up.  
Everyone cheered and champagne was brought from the kitchen, as Peter took him by the arm to sit him back down.  
\- Sir, you're already a dad. Cassie ?  
\- Oh, right. Oh no, what if I love her less ? No, that's not possible. OH NO, what if I love this child less ? I've never had a second child !   
\- Me neither, assured Peter. But you're a great dad to Cassie, there's no reason you would be different for this new one !   
\- Right. Right.  
\- Hey dude, Falcon asked, did you have any siblings growing up ?  
\- No I didn't ! I have no idea how to do !  
\- No worries, you're gonna be a great mini-dad.  
\- The missions ! Can I still be a parent if I save the world ?  
Tony put a hand on his shoulder.  
\- Hey, look at me. You're gonna be fine. Make your family a priority, but beside that, you can still shrink and grow whenever you want. Beside, you already know how to dad ! You know the basics, you already did it once. I mean, I didn't have siblings growing up, but I know I always wanted one.  
\- Same, Hope assured, interrupting briefly her conversation with Pepper. I always wished I had a sister.  
\- Did anyone here had siblings ? Steve asked around.  
\- I did ! Thor cheered.  
\- Okay, Thor is not allowed to talk about his family and Peter is not allowed champagne, Tony instated. Anyone care for a toast ?  
\- To love and new families, Steve proposed.   
\- To love and new family ! the others repeated, raising their glasses.

Tony met Steve eyes as everyone cheered. He could swore he warmth in his belly wasn't entirely caused by the alcohol.  
  


That night, when they went to their room and dressed in their pyjamas, Tony felt a little more warm than usual. Steve came back from the bathroom with his sweatpants and his smile on, and Tony's heart missed a beat. He pretended to fumble with his pillow just to stop himself from staring. But when Roger was in bed, reading by the nightstand's light, Tony could look at his profile, the curve of his forehead, of his nose, the shape of his lips... That man, that man was beautiful. The lips curled in a smile as the eyes closed. When he turned to him, Tony was very very worried he had been caught.  
\- Can you hear them ? Steve whispered, still smiling.  
Tony had to blink few times to process the question.   
\- Who ?  
Was he about to say something corny like 'the beats of my heart' ? He better not. Steve put his book on the night stand and slowly got up, his eyes way too twinkling on the dimmed lights. Oh-uh, Tony's mind was way too active for this scenario, this had to stop very quickly. But Steve sat near their door, ear against the wall, and made a sign for Tony to come. Okay, so this had nothing to do with their... thing, and Tony didn't know if he was relieved or saddened about that. He stumbled out of bet and sat next to Cap, who signed him to be silent. He then opened the door very slowly, and, okay, now Tony was able to hear them too.  
\- Falcon and Barnes ? he mouthed.  
Steve agreed with a nod. The two American sidekicks were walking on the floor tiles, laughing and murmuring, opening and closing doors and... windows ?   
\- Are they exiting the building by Barnes' window ? Tony whispered.  
\- Yeah, Steve smiled on the same tone. So much for making us share a room, right ?  
\- Well, worst thing have happened.

What was he even saying ? His brain could not remember. Steve was very close. Steve and his slightly ruffled hair. Steve and his perfect lips. Steve and his very large, very muscular shoulders. Very close. Closer than before. Closing in. Oh god.

They stopped at inches of each other faces. Their breath were really, really hot. Tony's mind was a complete void, he didn't had a single idea what to do.

\- We... should... go sleeping, he barely breathed.   
Steve nodded. His eyes didn't leave Tony's lips. He let out a breath, and as if this was a signal, both men got up, stretched legs, went back to their bed. Steve picked up his book and Tony switched off his light. He turned to the wall to ignore Steve, his face, his mouth, and the really hot sensation it left in his stomach.

\- Goodnight Steve, he muttered.  
\- Goodnight, Tony, the other answered.

He was used to be head over heels for him. Why did the heat spreading in his body make him feel so weird all the sudden, then ?

 


	7. Day 7

DAY SEVEN

\- Check out the outside, Mister Falcon ! The puddles have frozen !   
\- Seriously ?! How can Thor and Valkyrie still go swimming with this weather ?  
\- She says that it reminds him of New Asgard, Pepper said while serving hot coffee mugs on the table. He hasn't done a lot of sport the last five years, so slowly starting back in a familiar environment is exactly what he needs. You two want coffee ?   
\- No, thank Mrs Potts !  
\- I would, Sam sighed getting back to his chair. Kid, come sit before your hands get stuck on the window ! Wait, how many sweats are you wearing ?  
\- Three, Mister Falcon, Peter announced while wobbling toward his own chair. Aunt May made me promise not to catch a cold.  
\- Well, she's responsible, that's for sure.  
Pepper smiled as they continued to talk. Tony, Steve and Bucky arrived when she was putting her coat on.   
\- Hello everyone ! Wait, where are you going ?  
\- I'm getting these coffees to Valkyrie on the beach, she smiled while getting her ponytail out of her collar.   
She patted Tony's arm and waved around before going through the door, a coffee in each hand. As soon as it closed behind her, Steve and Tony turned at each other and started talking at a pace way to quick for Peter to understand more than "operation is go". He opted to get his attention back to Falcon, who was currently mocking Bucky for not going into the freezing sea for their last day here. Barnes answered him something, unfortunately baby Danny was here and repeated the world very loudly, laughing at the adults reaction. He also repeated the world to Scott when he entered the room; Scott barely stopped to look at him and just announced "And good morning to you too", before sitting on a chair, before opening wide eyes and turning around to check that it was indeed the baby who just talked. That must have sparked something in his brain because he turned back to Peter :   
\- I'm gonna have a baby !  
\- Not this one, thought, I'm afraid it's taken, noted Tony while sitting next to him.  
He served them both coffee as Rhodey and Steve sat in front of them, grabbing toasts and fruits.

A calm morning for their last day here.

___

When Bucky came back to his room, he immediately noted that someone had been in it. One, the door was open. Two, his strategically placed techno-balls weren't on the exact same floor tiles he had left them on. Three, there was Steve face down on his bed.   
Bucky sighed and sheathed his knife. He closed the door behind him, rubbed his face, then opted to ignore him, went to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth.   
\- Buckyyyy, he heard from the other room.   
He rinsed his mouth, then slowly dried his hands. Checked a spot on the metal of his forearm. It turned out to be just a strawberry jam flicker, at least it wasn't an indent or anything too serious.

\- Buckyyyyyy, the voice came again.

He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index. The fleshy ones. It wasn't even ten in the morning and he was already tired. Some things really didn't change with Steve. He walked to the door, looked at the massive Brooklyn log that was slumped on it, and leaned heavily against the frame.

\- What did Tony do again, he sighed.  
\- EVERYTHING ! Steve answered before rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling.  
\- Wow. That narrows it down.   
\- Buck. There was the belvedere. Where I drew. And he talked about his armour. I said I was single, did that made me sound desperate ?  
\- Probably.  
\- But then, he was leaning, and I starting getting closer too, and I swear, I swear, Buck, for a second I though we were going to kiss; but then we kept talking, and then yesterday night, we -   
\- Hold on, what ?!  
\- Yeah ! It was so weird, but then the night we were -   
\- No, stop right here, Steve.   
Bucky took the time to grab a chair and sat in front of his friend.   
\- You. Almost kissed Stark.   
\- Yeah, Steve nodded while sitting up too. Twice.  
\- What ?!  
\- We were this close, and we tilted our head, you know, and we kept closing in...  
\- That's... wow.  
\- The first time, I stopped it because he was open and vulnerable, and I didn't want to take advantage of that, you know me. But the second time I didn't stop it ! And we went closer and closer until he stopped us ! He, _he_ was the one to stop ! Bucky, Buck, my dear Bucko, am I reading too much into it ? Does he hate me ?  
\- Nah dude, Sam assured.   
Steve's face turned immediately to the door, and Bucky's one just fell on his chest with a smile.   
\- Yeah Wilson, please come in, don't bother knocking, I was just an international assassin, what's the worst that could happen when I'm startled.  
\- Thanks dude, Sam smiled.  
He sat on the bed next to Steve who composed a dramatic shocked face.  
\- Hem, privacy, Sam ?  
\- You're the one to talk, noted Bucky.  
\- He's right, Sam approved. I'm here for a little snoggin' session, but you should ask for an invitation first.  
\- Excuse me ? Can I just have my room for myself ?  
\- And what tells you I wasn't invited for a snogging session too ? Steve pointed.  
\- Because you were talking, literally seconds ago, about how you wanted to snog Stark.  
\- And that wouldn't invite you in my room either ! Bucky exclaimed while Steve fell back on the bed.  
\- You guys don't help me at all, he mumbled through his hands.  
\- That's what friends are for, Sam assured him. Now, will you let me make out with this guy or should I kick you out first ?  
The only answer he got was a pillow on the face, on the sound of yet another exasperated but fond sigh from Bucky.

___

Tony was smart. He had know that from an early age. He was smart enough to create an armour from missiles shells in a cave, smart enough to solve the time-travel scientific riddle, and right now, he was smart enough to know that he was severely spiralling. And another proof that he was smart was that he constantly learned new stuff, for example, he had learned that he needed to ask for help.

His feet were uneven on the steps leading to the beach. The steps were, themselves, uneven, which made the whole process harder; but he could really have done without the freezing rocks and the cloudy sky. He had to stop several times to calm the shaking of his hands and to make sure he wasn't gonna slip. As soon as he arrived on the sand, he took a big, living breath and started running toward Pepper. She was there, her big coat giving her an unusual silhouette, too close to the cold waves, talking with...  
He had to be close enough for Pepper to notice him before he recognise her interlocutor. And then he felt bad, because said interlocutor was Valkyrie, and that they were sharing Pepper's coat, which meant they were close. Very close. He should have let them finish this conversation, he shouldn't have interrupted, he...  
\- Tony, what's going on ?

Pepper voice was worried, and that's all it took for Tony's leg to give up. He would have face-planted into the sand if Valkyrie hadn't jumped and caught him.   
\- Hey, metal man ? she called.  
\- You saved me from weeks of itchy beard, he said weakly.   
\- Yeah, I'm nice like that. Pepper, I lay it here for you, okay ?  
\- Yes, I will take care of him, thank you, she said kneeling next to him.  
\- I'll make sure the former king hasn't drown, Valkyrie said before going back in the sea and giving them privacy.

\- Tony. What is it ? Another memory ?  
\- No, no, it's...it... oh god !  
\- Breathe, Tony. Focus on the waves here, okay ?  
\- There are too many waves !  
\- Focus only on the one that push the sand. Are you good ?   
\- Yeah... yeah, I think. Okay, I'm good.   
\- Then what it going on ?  
\- I...  
His eyes were wet when he looked up at her, but it might have been just the cold.   
\- I almost kissed him twice, Pepper.   
\- You... who... Ooooh !  
When she understood, the corner of her mouth twitched and Tony felt a laugher suddenly building in his belly, travelling in his chest, and a little giggle escaped him. Pepper couldn't help but smile and Tony went on :   
\- I almost kissed him twice ! We had a long conversation and... it was just after Rhodey told me that Steve is bi because of his Instagram ! Did you know that ?  
\- I don't have an Instagram, she smiled.  
\- Is he, thought ? Bi ? Even if he is, would he, like... "like" me? He was the one to lean toward me on our room, but.. I stopped it ! Why did I stopped it ? What do I do, Pepper, what do I do ?  
\- Well, next time you kiss him, clearly.  
\- That simple ?  
\- Yes.  
\- But what if I am reading the signals wrong ?  
\- For god's sake, Tony, you aren't, you almost kissed twice ! 

As always, seeing her exasperated expression made Tony feel better, and he didn't bother hiding his smile when he rested on his elbow to look at her. And as always, Pepper's smile was fond when she threw her glove at his face. When he tried a "So, you and Asgard queen, eh?",  she warned "Oh no, we're not going here" and threw her second glove at him for good measure. 

___  
  


The clouds were darkening by the time Steve, Bucky and Sam arrived at the dining room. The few sun rays that filtered through the sky made the white walls almost glow, but none of the men stayed long enough to admire them, as that would allow the chilling wind to slither under their clothes more than it already did.   
The fireplace heated the room in a pleasant warmth. Several people kept their layers of clothes on to eat, including, Steve be damned, Tony. The reindeer hand-knitted sweater really grew on him. He had put his glasses aside and was smiling around, discussing with Parker and Thor the conditions in which the sea would froze, and he was magnificent. When he laughed, his eyes shined, and when he looked at him, Steve's chest was more warm than the wood burning in the fireplace.   
Did he really have a chance ? Would Tony stop their next kiss ? His discussion with Sam and Bucky had been completely useless, mostly because it had been comprised of the two roasting him for his lack of competence in the "asking someone to date" area. It wasn't his fault he felt guilty about asking out a father, and a recently ex-husband ! But now, watching him giggle with Peter, he didn't felt an ounce of guilt. He just felt... yeah, love. He was in love with the man, and since yesterday there was an insistent little voice that repeated that maybe it wasn't one-sided. Should he embrace that hope, should he shut it ? He had never given it much though but now that voice was awake and asked for more attention than Steve was willing to pay it. Tony smiled at him and Steve felt the warmth spread in his body. He stayed stuck until Tony looked back at Thor. Steve looked away too, would it be only to give himself something to do, and turning around he faced Bucky facepalming and Sam shaking his head. Screw these guys. Steve smiled.

The lunch ended a bit quicker than Steve would have wanted. The little hope was taking too much space in his brain, and calming it without shutting it down was exhausting. He just wanted to know, to be fixed; and there was only one way to do that, but it sounded so hard. Talking to Tony. In private. Quickly, if possible, before his resolution faded or before he punched Sam or Bucky for exchanging amused look literally in front of him. He was electric, that wasn't fun ! That was beautiful and terrifying.  He needed to be fixed. So when Tony offered to help clear the table, Steve offered his help too. He pointedly ignored his two friend's look as he took everything to the kitchen to the workers; very quickly the table was cleared. Tony was about to go back to the dining room and talk with everyone still on the table or in the armchairs, but he caught Steve's look and stopped.   
\- What?  
\- It's... It...  
\- Don't say "nothing", you don't know how to lie, pal.  
He was still smiling, fun and relaxed, and Steve was so so worried to screw this up. He moved to let a woman pass around him and went back to his place.  
\- Tony, do you want to?  
Tony looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
\- ... "to" what ? There's usually something after that.   
\- To do this. Do you want to date? Me, I mean. You you want us to be together ? 

Tony opened wide eyes. Oh-uh. was that a bad reaction? Steve had no idea how to tell, and Tony wasn't helping: he fell against the wall behind him, making some scuttle fall around and only stayed upward because Steve reached for him. How was Steve supposed to interpret that?  
\- You are actually bi ! Tony exclaimed.  
Steve... wasn't expecting that.  
\- Yes ? I mean, it's not like I hide it. Wait, you doubted it ?  
\- Yes ! We never talked about it !  
\- But we almost kissed twice !  
\- I though you were just being supportive !   
\- What ? Supportive of what ?  
\- I don't know !

Steve looked at him and Tony looked back, both making "what?" and "I don't know" gesture for a too long time. They were interrupted by another woman who passed between them with a basket of fishes; they took the time to let her pass and faced back at each other. One, two, three seconds passed.

\- So what do we do ? asked Steve.

He wanted to know. He wanted to be fixed, because his brain was on fire, his though were like sparks of electricity in his body and he wanted to know.

\---

Tony, coincidentally, also really wanted to know.  He opened his mouth but before he could talk, he heard it : scream from the dining room. He only needed to exchange one glance with Steve for them to agree : if there was danger, all discussion could wait for later. They rushed outside and ran into the room where everyone was running; was it a bomb, a threat, or nothing?  It took Tony some moments to realise the others were running outside; he followed, and finally his heartbeat calmed. No threat. He didn't need Peter to run toward him to understand what was going on:  
-It's snowing, mister Star ! It's snowing !

The snowflakes danced around him. From the clouds, billions and billions of water crystals slowly moved to reach the ground, swirling around Tony, his friend, the hotel. The leaves of the potted plants started sparkling, people around him were laughing.  Soon, white started to stay on top of the blue shutter, and to carpet the ground; Peter started playing with the snow, Rhodey joined, then Hope, taking the white iced powder with their bare hands and throwing it around.

But for Tony, the world was running in slow motion.

Steve was out. Under the snow, looking at it fall with a big, joyful smile. Tony looked at his face, the stars in his eyes, the red on his cheeks. A flake got caught in his eyelashes, but he didn't seem to notice, he was laughing, moving his whole body. The scene felt serene. Tony knew that this, this was the most beautiful man he would ever see.

But the world around him still moved, and by the time he blinked and tried to reconnect with it, the other Avengers were running toward their dorms.  
\- You too, Tony, Pepper warned. You go put coat and gloves on or you don't play outside !  
He blinked again, but Peter was pulling him by the hand, Steve got lost in their crowd, so he accepted to just go with the flow. The snow accompanied them on their way to their building, now coating the stone walls already cooled by the temperatures of the last few days; Scott was racing everyone, Rhodey was picking snow on his way and throwing it around, Valkyrie was laughing and Tony feels so good, so at home; the energy got to him and he ended up running with the others to put his gloves on and come back as quickly as possible in the snowy crystal ball the island had become. The stairs were climbed quicker than ever, the doors were opening and closing on the whole floor, and he fumbled for quite some time to get the gloves out of his coat pockets; Steve helped him and threw him a scarf for good measure. Tony watched everyone running back down while he closed his coat, tied is scarf, slipped his hands in the gloves. He was about to follow them when a hand reached his arm; Steve hadn't climbed down the stairs with the others, apparently. He watched Tony, his eyes still bright and his nose slightly red from the cold. His smile was a little less bright, thought. Was he still worried? Tony turned to him. Steve's smile went back up. Tony got a little closer : he was about to show him if he was "ready to", at the guy so eloquently put it; he took a step, and Steve's eyes got brighter than ever. Once again, their heads started to slowly get closer, closing the distance...   
Until Steve opened big eyes, like he just had the best idea of the millennium.  
\- No, I know ! he shouted, taking a step back.

"Uh, what?" was about all that could go through Tony's head now, but Steve was taking his hand and running, so he interpreted it as "not a rejection". He got pulled downstairs, through the living room; Tony could see everyone playing outside through the windows, but Steve rushed though the happy melee without paying them much mind; to his credit, everyone is way too busy to give any attention to them. Steve pulled him down some stairs,  under an arch, through a little passage, and then stopped, out of breath, and turned to Tony with a big smile. Tony looked around: they were between two hotel buildings, on a desert plaza on which snow was still slowly falling, and in the centre of which was....  
\- Are you about to kiss me in front of the Fountain Of Aphrodite ? he exclaimed, as Steve got closer.  
\- ...Maybe.   
\- Then please, hurry up before your gentleman sappiness kills me.  
Steve smiled, and Tony couldn't tell which one grabbed the other's coat first, but they pulled at each other and they kissed. They kissed under the Greek sky, they kissed surrounded by dancing snow, they kisses near the god-damn fountain, and it was the best kiss ever. Their noses were cold, the gloved hands could not keep their grip on the other's coat, but they kissed, they kissed, they kissed and it was so perfect. Tony grabbed the back of Steve's head, having decided that he didn't want to let go of him before one or two decades, and seeing how Steve was holding his back, the feeling was mutual. The kiss deepened, and Tony didn't know how he would ever stop.

He did, after a while. They were both out of breath, and it created little clouds that danced between them. Steve looked so, so damn happy.   
\- Are you just proud of the panorama in which you have kissed me ? Tony asked.  
\- I have no idea what you mean, Steve smiled.  
That god damn smile, so bright.   
\- I admit, the snow was a nice touch.   
\- I waited long enough, I had to get it right !  
\- Wait, you waited ? Tony noted, taking a step back. Like, this week ?  
\- Uh... A bit more than that.  
\- Oh no. Please don't tell me it was years, because if it is, we're gonna look really, really dumb.

Steve's expression changed slowly as the understanding of Tony's words downed on him. He looked shocked, then almost immediately comically distraught. Okay, so Tony noted, 1) it has indeed been years, 2) they were indeed incredibly stupid, and 3) this whole situation was the most ridiculous, hilarious thing ever. The laugher got out of his mouth before he could stop it; Steve tried for some seconds to hide his smile too, but he failed and soon they were both laughing, holding their stomach, holding to each other, holding whatever they could to not fall over. When they calmed, they were even more out of breath than before, their faces red, their eyes watering and the tears freezing on their faces. Steve wiped them away and helped Tony get back standing, his breathing still uneven; They were finally calming when they heard footsteps around the corner, and Steve barely had time to move his head before receiving a massive, wonderful snowball on his face.

\- Watcha doing here, Captain America ! Sam shouted. Afraid of a little fight ?   
\- Dude, Steve sighed, dripping half-melted snow. Come on.   
\- Worried you might get your ass whooped ?  
\- Oh, seriously ? Steve said, swiping the snow from his face which had now a defiant expression. That's how it's going ?  
\- You're not the patriotic eagle, you're just a chicken !  
Steve turned to Tony and pointed Sam (now making chicken sounds) over his shoulder.  
\- Hey, do you mind ?  
\- Oh no, by all mean, Tony smiled.  
He hadn't even finish his sentence that Steve had sprinted, jumped and tackled Sam to the floor, shoving more snow on his face that was strictly necessary. He was about to make a snarky comment when he got hit on the back of his head; he turned to see Tony looking intensely at a nearby tree. Standing right next to him, the fountain's parapet had a big chunk of snow missing.   
Steve turned his interest away from Sam, and collecting the snow around them started forming a ball, a ball that was already larger than Steve's hand and growing. Tony decided that it was in his best interest to run, and Sam took this distraction as an opportunity to slip free and head back to the main fight where others could potentially be used as shields. As it turned out, the others were not happy about being used as ball-receiving shield, and Rhodey responded to this job offer by taking some snow and shoving it directly into Sam's face, without bothering to form a ball. Bucky gave him a hand, but Tony, as a principle, decided to be against Barnes and distracted him by absolutely bombarding his ass. Unfortunately his aim was a bit off and he hit Hope, who immediately threw a ball at his face; he ducked just in time to avoid it, but had the joy to hear it explode against Steve's coat. Steve tried to get revenge, but Scott jumped on him to prevent him from hurting his pregnant girlfriend, and Peter decided to go help his Brooklyn friend, forming a big pile on the ground that was half coats and half snow.

The flakes were still swirling around them, slowly dancing through the sky as the bunch of oversized children kept on fighting, covering the Greek island in white. And Tony was feeling good.

...

Their last dinner on Kalokairi was full of laugher and melted snow. Thor and Valkyrie reappeared, absolutely soaking wet, having battled and rolled over the mountain's side; they greatly praised the human practice of "snow fight", even if they seemed to have understood mostly the "fight" part of it. The fireplace crackled and warmed the dripping bodies as they ate their fish soup;  Sophie joined them, making them promise to write her the next time they wanted to show up.  They all thanked her for the week, improvised a toast and a round of applause, and asked her to say goodbye to baby Danny for them, as they would probably leave too early to see him. When the group returned to their building, each person headed to their room to finish packing up, the mood wasn't really to make their baggage; so when a song started blasting downstairs, in the living room, everyone accepted the distraction. It turned out Valkyrie had clicked on a button on Peter's phone and didn't know how to turn it off, but it didn't matter. Tony started dancing, Thor joined in and they improvised a tapdance-valse. Scott invited Hope on the dance floor and they started to cha-cha, and from there everyone decided to join him with their own thing. Partners changed, music pulsed, Valkyrie taught Pepper how to do the floss, Sam and Bucky were challenging Rhodey in a dramatic-singing contest, and soon Steve was moving right in front of Tony. He was bad at dancing, very bad, but he clearly didn't let it stop him and it was wonderful to watch.

Tony took a moment to admire him, their friends laughing, the snow still falling outside, and he felt at peace. He smiled at the darkening landscape through the window before going back to shaking his hips on the too-loud music. The lyrics of "Dancing Queen" echoed again through the island of Kalokairi.

 


End file.
